Fallen Angel
by The little Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, el Ángel de la Inmortalidad. Exiliada del Cielo por crear a la raza de los Vampiros. Condenada a vagar eternamente por la tierra. ¿Qué sucedera cuando conozca a la familia Cullen?
1. Prológo

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de Pyshotic Mess, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Fallen Angel

**By: Psychotic Mess**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Prológo ¿Quién es Bella?**

Isabella Swan se mudo a Forks para ir a la preparatoria, y comenzar su 3er año, de nuevo. Isabella, o Bella como ella prefiere ser llamada, no era una, ni vampira o hombre lobo.

Ella era un ángel caído.

El ángel de la Inmortalidad para ser exacto.

Pero, ¿por qué fue exiliada del Cielo?

Bella fue exiliada del cielo por crear la raza de los vampiro, maldecida a vivir en la tierra por la eternidad con sus 'hijos'.

¿A ella le importa?

No, realmente.

Ella no les seguía la pista a los vampiros después de crear su raza, ni los trataba como a sus hijos. Bella también era venenosa. Ella no los gobernaba. Los Volturi lo hacían, aunque Bella no sea una gran fan de Aro, lo encontraba espeluntante, pero mucha gente lo hacía.

Tiene el cabello color caoba hasta la cintura, grandes ojos cafés y pesa alrededor de 110 libras. Su piel se parece al mármol, como lo vampiros, haciéndola indestructible. Es más rápida y más fuerte que lo humanos, pero más débil que la mayoría de los vampiros. De hecho era muy torpe. Tenía tendencia a ruborizarse, por cualquier cosa. Tenía una cara en forma de corazón, labios desiguales y cejas más rectas que arqueadas.

Ella era muy bella, si tan solo ella se diera cuenta…

Bella tenía la mayoría de las características vampíricas, pero no necesitaba beber sangre, no brillaba a la luz del sol. Tenía latidos y sangre en su cuerpo.

Bella también tenía un poder, era algo peculiar. Ella podía crear un escudo mental para los poderes que atacan a la mente. También podía extender el escudo a otras persona.

También tenía alas en su espalda. Eran de color marfil de 3 x 2 pies. Era inútiles, ella ya no podía volar más. Las alas eran muy fáciles de esconder, no podías decir que estaban allí cuando están se encontraban ocultas.

Así que ella iba a comenzar la escuela por quién demonios sabe qué vez era esa. Ella creía en Dios, sólo pensaba que a él no le importaba, decía que quién dejaría que sus inocentes hijos murieran en tales desastres.

Pero esta vez, su preparatoria iba a ser completamente diferente, de una buena manera.

Ella era Isabella Swan, y esta es su historia.

* * *

_Sí¡!!! aquí estoy de nuevo molestando con una nueva historia... se que debería estar traduciendo When No Else Cared pero hace unos días me encontre con este fic y decidí que TENÍA que traducirlo para que uds también lo disfruten..._

_Sí desean que continue con la traducción solo pongan el puntero sobre el cuadrito verde que dice "Review this History/Chapter", levanten el dedo y dejénlo caer sobre el botón izquierdo de su mouse... y Listo¡! traductora Contenta, Actualizaciones más prontas, Lectores felices xD_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, etc._


	2. Forks

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de Pyshotic Mess, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

_Tal vez la canción no tenga nada que ver… pero mientras traducía escuché __**Champagne Supernova **__de la magnífica banda Oasis._

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

**By: Psychotic Mess**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Forks**

_¡Buen Dios! Jamás en toda mi vida vi un lugar tan, tan verde_. Pensó Bella mientras entraba a la que sería su nueva casa por los siguientes pocos años. Ella era inmortal, se quedaría en los 17 años eternamente, que fue la edad en la que fue exiliada del cielo.

Para ella no estaba mal estar en la Tierra eternamente, lo encontraba interesante, siempre aprendía cosas nuevas.

También había aprendido que algunos humanos eran simplemente raros.

Bella no se arrepentía de crear a la raza vampírica, ellos también eran humanos, y estaba segura que tampoco les tenía miedo. Después de todo si ella los trajo al mundo, ella también podría sacarlos. Aunque, por supuesto, en este momento no podía, pero si lo necesitaba lo haría.

Su casa no era muy grande, no necesitaba serlo, solo era para una persona, y ella ni siquiera dormía.

Miró su casa. Parecía una casa humana. Tenía 2 habitaciones, uno y medio baños, una cocina suficientemente grande para ella, una sala y una mini biblioteca. Bueno, no era tan pequeña, ella colecciona libros desde hace años. Amaba leer, tenía que hacer algo en las noches que no dormía, todas. La sala tenía una pantalla plana y un teatro en casa, una sofá negro en forma de L y una mesita para café.

Su cuarto tenía una cama de dos plazas, incluso aunque ella no lo necesitara, amaba leer acostada. En la esquina había un escritorio con una laptop conectada cargándose. No tenía celular, después de todo no tenía a quién llamar. Tenía un closet de tamaño decente, con las suficientes ropas, no le gustaba comprar pero lo toleraba.

Su tocador era simple, solo constaba de una mesita y un espejo. En este estaban apilados diferentes libros.

_Nota a mí misma, ordenar esos libros en la biblioteca_. Pensó.

Las paredes de su habitación era de un azul pálido con cortinas amarillas y en el rincón una antigua mecedora. La encontró en 1987, pensó que era adorable, aunque ella no pudiera tener hijos.

El piso era de cedro.

Bella bajo las escaleras en busca de algo para comer. Sí, ella podía comer comida humana.

Bella miró el reloj, ya era tiempo de ir a la escuela. Preparo sus libros y se enlistó. Tomó su chaqueta y salió.

Cuando salió fue hasta su nuevo auto. Era algo simple, un Honda Accord V6 Coupe. A ella le encantaba, no era ostentoso y aún así era tenía clase. Tomó el dinero de sus antiguos trabajos, ya había tomado uno en Newton's Outfitters.

Encontrar la escuela fue muy fácil, estaba justo al final de la avenida principal, como la mayoría de los lugares en este pueblo.

Se quedo sentada en su auto por un momento, calmando sus nervios. Siendo más poderosa que los humanos, pensarías que esta insignificante cosa, la preparatoria, no la preocuparía, pero era exactamente lo contrario, a ella no le gustaba tratar con personas, de hecho las intentaba evadir lo más que podía.

Tomando un profundo respiro, se puso de pie, paso su mochila por encima de su hombre y salió del vehículo.

Por donde quiera que viera todas las personas la miraban. Bella se ruborizó y bajo la cabeza. La mayoría de los autos que veía era unos años más antiguos que el de ella.

_Tanto para pasar desapercibida…_

Cuando por fin encontró el suficiente coraje para alzar la mirada, las personas seguían viéndola, pero un auto llamo su atención, un volvo plateado. Ella ya había tenía uno de esos, eran muy rápido y placenteros al manejar.

Camino hasta la oficina de admisión a buscar su horario.

La oficina era cálida, con un montón de plantas por doquier.

_Sí, porque este lugar no es lo suficientemente verde…_ Pensó sarcásticamente. Tal vez se debió de haber quedado en Phoenix otro año o más, ella no brillaba al sol, por lo que estaría bien.

Al entrar había un mujer pelirroja sentada en un escritorio repleto de cosas, vestida con una camisa mora, que de inmediato hizo sentir a Bella que estaba muy bien vestida con su suéter de cuello de tortuga color marfil, sus jeans oscuros deslavados y sus botas altas. Sus alas se encontraban escondidas, porque era muy sospechoso andar con un par de alas atadas a tu espalda.

_Ja,ja, es una historia muy graciosa acerca de las alas… verás había un pájaro gigante, tijeras, aguja y un hilo… _Ella podía pensar las más estúpidas y ridículas excusas para intentar explicarlas.

"_Um, disculpe, soy Isabella Swan" _Dijo suavemente con su melodiosa voz.

"_Oh, ¡hola, debes ser un nuevo estudiante! Yo soy la Sra. Cope" _Dijo mientras buscaba el horario de Bella. Cuando lo encontró se lo dio junto con un mapa de la escuela. Le mostró a Bella los caminos más fáciles para ir a sus clases. También le dio a Bella una hoja para que cada uno de sus maestros la firmara.

"_¡Buena suerte querida!"_ Dijo animadamente. Bella asintió cansadamente y salió diciendo un gracias.

"_Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo"_ Dijo Bella, preparándose para otro repetitivo año.

O por lo menos eso pensaba…

* * *

_Wow¡!!! Alguien les ha dicho que son geniales porque en realidad lo son… SON GENIALES¡! 24 reviews ¡! Y solo fue el epilogo. Pero la tienen difícil si llegan menos de 20 me deprimo…_

_Este chap lo iba a subir ayer pero en que lo traduje no se guardo… así que a volverlo a hacer… Perdón por la tardanza… pero me he pasado entreteniéndome en Neopets… si lo sé, ya paso de moda… pero quise recordar lo viejos tiempos… si alguna es usuario ahí, agréguenme a los neoamigos…soy Petite_Bruit_

_Y por cierto el review destacado es para __**M. J. Minako **__por ser el primer review de la historia¡!_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	3. Primer Día

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de Psychotic Mess, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

_Mientras traducía escuché __**Strangers in the night **__de Sinatra, si lo sé la canción ya tiene sus añitos, pero me pareció perfecta en la parte que Edward y Bella hablan._

**

* * *

**

Fallen Angel

**By: Psychotic Mess**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Primer Día**

Mirando a su alrededor, Bella vio un montón de estudiantes con chaquetas similares a la de ella. Una vez más estaba agradecida de que no vaya a resaltar. Odiaba la atención, pero la reacción de la secretaria no era la reacción que esperaba si quería pasar desapercibida.

Caminando hacia la cafetería fue alcanzada por una chica de baja estatura, cabello rizado. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Bella pensó que se veía un poco psicótica.

Sólo un poco.

"_¡Hola! Soy Jessica. Tú debes ser Isabella Swan"_ Dijo con una voz demasiado animada.

_¿Porque la gente tiene que ser tan feliz todo el maldito tiempo?_ Pensó Bella irritada. Apenas eran las 8:15 de la mañana.

"_Prefiero Bella"_ Corrigió con una leve sonrisa.

"_Oh, bueno ¡un gusto!"_ La chica dijo embarazosamente y ligeramente aturdida, luego se fue.

_Qué raro…_

Bella camino a su primera clase, siguiendo a dos estudiantes con chaquetas negras. El instituto de Forks no era como las demás escuelas, en lugar de un gran edificio, estaba conformado por un grupo de pequeños edificios con números en ellos.

_¿Dónde está el ambiente de la escuela?_ Pensó Bella.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio con el número 2, las chicas se quitaron sus chaquetas, 2 chicas de piel color porcelana, una rubia y otra castaña. Bella hizo lo mismo.

_Por lo menos el color de mi piel no va a resaltar._

La piel de Bella era muy pálida, casi translucida. Casi tan pálida como un vampiro. Casi. Eso hacía resaltar sus ojos y cabello.

Fue hasta el maestro a dar la hoja para que la firme. Su nombre era Sr. Manson. En cuanto la vio él pareció atolondrarse. Por supuesto Bella se sonrojo. Él la mando a su asiento junto a un chico de pinta asiática con cabello negro, problemas con el gel y acné, con una lista de libros. Caminó hasta la parte trasera del salón y se sentó. Vio la lista de libros, ya los había leído todos.

El chico se giró hacia ella y le sonrío.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente.

Inglés se volvió más como un zumbido, ya sabía todo el tema, de arriba hacia abajo. En momentos como este deseaba poder dormir.

Cuando la clase dio fin se paró, tomó sus cosas ya lista para salir, pero el chico asiático la detuvo.

"_Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no?"_ Dijo él, demasiado servicial, por supuesto debía pertenecer al club de ajedrez.

"_Bella"_ corrigió, en un radio de tres asientos, todos la voltearon a ver.

"_Yo soy Eric Yorkie, ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase?"_ Respondió el chico con una pregunta.

"_Mmm, administración con Jefferson"._ Dijo. Esperaba muy seriamente que él no se fuera a ofrecer a llevarla a clase. El punto para pasar desapercibida, era no dar un espectáculo con luces, bailando desnuda mientras se grita '¡Hey, soy anormal!'.

"_Está en mi camino al edificio 4, tal vez podría mostrarte el camino"_ Parecía más una declaración que una pregunta. Sí, demasiado servicial.

_Maldición…_

"_Mmm, está bien, no te molestes, creo poder llegar, el lugar es muy pequeño…" _Comenzó a decir con su voz musical pero fue cortada.

"_No, insisto"_

_Ah, mierda…_

"_ok, ¿por qué no?"_

Caminaron juntos, con una buena distancia de un metro entre ellos.

"_Así que, ¿eres de Arizona?"_ Preguntó intentando forzar una pequeña conversación.

"_Sip"_

"_No lo pareces"_ Él señalo

"_Eh, da insolación si estoy mucho al sol"_

"_¿Vives sola?"_ Pregunto de nuevo

_¿Acaso está es la Inquisición española? _Pensó Bella.

"_Sí"_ Respondió cortantemente.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Bella rápidamente comenzó a contar su historia para encubrirse.

"_Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico el año pasado, y mi tía tomo el dinero del seguro de vida y escapó"_ Dijo mintiendo fácilmente. Ella no era normalmente una buena mentirosa, pero había estado practicando, mucho… tenía un montón de tiempo libre.

"_Oh, mmm, lo siento"_ Él contestó incómodamente.

"_Está bien, aprendes a aceptarlo"_ Dijo Bella indiferentemente. Eric solo asintió.

El resto del día pasó muy similarmente, en Trigonometría, el Sr. Varner, quién odiaría solo por la materia que impartía, la hizo presentarse enfrente de la clase. Tartamudeo algunas palabras antes de ir a su asiento entre tropiezos. Eric seguía ofreciéndose a llevarla a todas sus clases.

_¿Por qué no simplemente me deja en paz?_ Bella pensó molesta.

Finalmente, el tiempo del almuerzo había llegado. Camino hasta la cafetería con la exasperante niña de la mañana. Supo que su nombre era Jessica Stanley. Jessica esta balbuceando algún chisme, cuando un grupo de 5 chicos llamó su atención.

Eran 3 hombres y dos mujeres. Había una chica, bajita y flaca en el extremo de la mesa, con su cabello negro en puntas. La otra chica era todo lo contrario, era muy hermosa con su cabello lacio rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda. El chico más grande muy corpulento con su cabello rizado negro, estaba sentado al lado de la rubia con uno de sus brazos sobre rodeando los hombros de ésta. Lo más seguro es que estuvieran saliendo. Sentado junto a la chica bajita, estaba el rubio. Parecía estar muy adolorido. Enfrente de ellos estaba un chico probablemente el más joven. Tenía el cabello castaño-pelirrojo, casi bronce, casualmente despeinado. Todos ellos parecían no ver un punto en la nada.

Todos eran muy bellos y extremadamente pálidos con ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos, como si estuvieran recuperándose de una noche sin sueño, o una nariz rota. Pero lo que capto más la atención de Bella fue el color de sus ojos.

Topacio.

Eran vampiros. Y bebían sangre de animales. Bella deseaba que la mayoría de los de su raza escogieran ese estilo de vida.

Recordó cuando conoció a los Volturi, ya hace un siglo. Por supuesto ellos sabían quién era ella, era capaz de quitar su escudo y mostrar a Aro sus pensamiento. Este encontró fascinante al creador de los vampiros, la primera persona que mordió a un humano. Aro quería aprender todo. También le ofreció un lugar con los Volturi, pero Bella declino la oferta prefiriendo estar por su parte. También encontró a Aro un poco espelúznate, y Jane odiaba que su poder no se pudiera usar en Bella.

Bella sonrió ante la expresión de una niña de 12 años, Jane, cuando su poder no funcionó.

Jessica atrapó a Bella viendo a los Cullen.

"_Ellos son los Cullen y los Hale, el más fornido es Emmett Cullen, el más pequeño es Edward Cullen, y la chica de cabello negro es Alice Cullen, los rubios son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son gemelos"_

El supuesto Edward, volteó a verlas, como si alguien lo hubiera llamado.

_¿Cullen?_ Pensó Bella.

"_Todos ellos están junto, Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. También viven juntos, Edward no sale con nadie, al parecer ninguna de las chicas es lo suficientemente buena para él. El Dr. Carlisle y su esposa Esme los adoptaron a todos; se mudaron hace dos años"_ Jessica explico, aunque Bella no le haya preguntado.

¡Carlisle Cullen, lo recuerdo! Pensó Bella felizmente.

**Flashback**

_Era entre 1600 – 1650, Isabella Swan veía desde lejos a un humano de 23 años, Carlisle Cullen, con un grupo de humanos tratando de matar a un aquelarre de vampiros en Londres. Bella rió silenciosamente para sí misma, humanos matando vampiros, era una escena muy cómica. Todos ellos tenían estacas y antorchas. Esperan a que uno apareciera, lo que eventualmente sucedió._

_Él era muy viejo y estaba débil por la sed. Carlisle siendo joven y rápido adelanto al grupo. El vampiro fácilmente pudo haberlos dejado ir pero estaba muy sediento, así que se giró y ataco, Carlisle se convirtió en su primera víctima. Los otros se estaban acercando y así que el vampiro se giró y ataco para defenderse, matando tres, dejando a Carlisle sangrando en la calle._

_Los otros se fueron tras el vampiro. Bella miró a Carlisle. Sabía que él sería un buen hombre, era extremadamente compasivo. Así que en lugar de dejarlo ahí a su suerte, Bella corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lo cual era muy rápido. Lo tomó en brazos y corrió hasta una bodega, lo cubrió con lo primero que encontró, una bolsa de papas._

Sabía que no podía quedarse sin ser descubierta. Como deseo poder haber estado con él y explicarle todo, pero Carlisle era un hombre brillante, él podría hacerse cargo de sí mismo. Bella se fue, esperando que algún día se pudiera encontrar con Carlisle Cullen de nuevo.

**Fin del Flashback**

"_¿Bella?, ¿Bella?" _Preguntaba Jessica agitando una mano enfrente del rostro de Bella.

"_¿Uh?"_ Preguntó Bella despertando de su ensoñación.

"_Te perdiste por unos 5 minutos"_ Dijo Jessica con una ceja arqueada.

Ella dudaba que Carlisle la recordara, pero quería saber cómo había estado.

"_Así que, no pierdas tu tiempo en Edward, él ni siquiera saldrá conmigo" _Jessica dijo con una irritante voz.

_Tal vez, es porque tú eres una chismosa sin remedio…_ Pensó Bella cínicamente. Ella ya tenía la sensación que Jessica sólo quería su amistad para ganar popularidad, pero con estas últimas palabras que dijo, ahora estaba completamente segura.

El almuerzo terminó, y Bella tenía Biología.

Caminando hasta el edificio, vio caminar a Eric en la dirección contraria, gracias a Dios.

Entró a la sala, la cual parecía como cualquier otra sala de biología, escritorios negros con dos asientos cada uno. Caminando hasta el maestro vio al vampiro llamado Edward. Él la estaba viendo raro.

_Extraño…_ Pensó Bella aprensivamente.

El nombre del maestro era Sr. Banner, este sonrió amablemente y le dio un paquete con quién sabe qué cosas, luego firmó su hoja. La mandó a sentarse en el único asiento vacío, a un lado de Edward Culle.

Ella fue hasta su lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"_Hola"_ Dijo una silenciosa y atractiva voz, casi como terciopelo.

Bella giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido, en cuando lo vio a los ojos se deslumbró ligeramente.

"_Hola"_ Dijo Bella con su propia voz musical.

Los ojos se Edward se agrandaron un poco, ninguna voz humana podría ser tan musical. Tampoco podía leer su mente. Se preguntaba si ésta hermosa criatura que estaba frente a él era humana, se encogió los hombros por aquel pensamiento. Ella también olía diferente, más dulce que la mayoría de los humanos, pero no comestible.

Bella lo miro con las cejas levantadas. Parecía que él acababa de ver a un fantasma, y luego parecía como si tuviera una conversación consigo mismo. Él tal vez podría sonreír algunas vez en frente de los demás.

_Qué extraño vampiro, me pregunto si tendrá algún poder…_ Pensó Bella llena de curiosidad mientras lo veía.

"_Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y tú eres Bella, ¿cierto?"_ Se presentó.

Bella inmediatamente se preguntó como sabría que prefería que la llamaran Bella. Todos los demás parecían conocerla como Isabella. Ella pensaba que era muy largo y demasiado formal. Él probablemente tenía un poder.

"_¿Co- cómo sabes mi nombre?"_ Preguntó, tartamudeando un poco.

Ella hizo un gran trabajo creando a los vampiros, eran muy guapos…

"_Oh, creo que todos conocen tu nombre, todo el pueblo te ha estado esperando"_ Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. La criatura enfrente de él era absolutamente fascinante, quería saber todo acerca de ella, era diferente. Luego un pensamiento lo golpeo. _¿Qué demonios?_

Bella hizo una mueca, ¿acaso este pueblo nunca había tenido un nuevo estudiante?

"_Sí, pero tú me llamaste Bella, todos los demás me llaman Isabella" _Ella persistió, tal vez podría encontrar una pista acerca de su poder, si es que tenía uno.

"_¿Prefieres Isabella?"_ preguntó con las cejas alzadas y los ojos abiertos en señal de asombro.

"_Oh no, es solo que, ugh, no importa" _Dijo cambiando de tema, miró alrededor, y tomó un libro de su mochila.

Edward miró hacia otro lado dándose cuenta de su error, lo había jodido. Él no debería saber que a ella le gustaba ser llamada Bella.

El Sr. Banner por fin pasó a su mesa, dejando unas muestras. Edward rápidamente las colocó, mientras Bella guardaba su libro.

"_¿Damas primero, compañera?"_ Preguntó él.

"_Er, ¿claro?" _Cuando Bella respondió sonó más a pregunta.

Miró a través del microscopio. No tenía porque hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

"_Anafase"_ Dijo suavemente

"_¿Me permites?"_ Preguntó Edward con una ceja arqueada.

"_Claro"_ Respondió Bella mientras lo veía con la misma expresión. Él parecía estar frustrado por algo, ¿acaso estaba haciendo ella algo mal?

"_Es anafase"_ Concluyó.

"_Como dije…"_ Murmuró Bella.

"_Así que, ¿te gusta Forks?"_ Dijo él, forzando a una pequeña charla.

"_Eh, es muy frío… y húmedo"_ Dijo Bella resaltando lo obvio.

"_¿Así que no te gusta el clima…?" _La pregunta se cortó.

"_Lo tolero"_ Dijo Bella.

"_Si no te gusta el lugar, entonces ¿por qué viniste?"_ Preguntó Edward, realmente interesado.

"_Eh, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y mi tía de alguna manera se llevo el seguro de vida"_ Contó Bella con una voz carente de cualquier emoción. Volvía a mirar al microscopio.

_Aunque es más como que me sacaron del cielo sin dar pelea…_ Pensó Bella ácidamente. Era verdad, sus padres Renée, el Ángel de la Música, y Charles, el ángel del silencio, no dijeron ni hicieron nada cuando Bella fue expulsada del cielo.

"_Por cierto, la siguiente es interface"_ Dijo. Él lo escribió rápidamente.

"_Oh, lo siento no debí de haber preguntado"_ Dijo con remordimiento.

"_Está bien, no te preocupes"_ Dijo agitando una mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

_¿Cómo es qué puede toma algo así tan fácilmente? _Se pregunto Edward a sí mismo. Bueno, el hecho de que la mente de Isabella Swan este bloqueada para él lo ponía más confuso.

No se dijeron otra pala en todo el resto de la clase.

Cuando la clase dio fin tomaron rumbos separados.

En el gimnasio no había baños, por lo que se cambiaban en unos cuartos. Bella siempre vestía una playera debajo de su ropa por si en caso de que tuviera Educación Física, esta cubriera sus alas, Bella tenía E.F. desde ahora hasta el fin del semestre, pudo haber esperado hasta que este terminara, pero tienes que mantenerte entretenida cuando vives para siempre.

E.F. fue terrible, y eso que sólo jugaron Volleyball. Bella hubiera preferido tener que pelear con Lucifer que jugar Volleyball.

Bella se reprendió mentalmente, claro tenía que venir a mitad del semestre…

Alice Cullen estaba en esa clase, también ella y Bella formaban pareja…

"_Um, te tengo que decir la verdad desde ahora, no puedo jugar ni para salvar mi vida, o la del rubio de allá"_ Bella dijo mientras apuntaba a Mike Newton. Él ya se había introducido a si mismo entre Biología y E.F. Él parecía muy, muy pero muy feliz casi como un cachorrito.

Alice se rió suavemente, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, incluso sin saber que la voz de Bella y la ella fueran muy similares. Tampoco notó que Bella no olía como los demás humanos.

"Está bien, por cierto soy Alice Cullen"Dijo tomando la pelota.

"_Bella Swan"_

Las chicas estuvieron practicando su saque, Alice podría jugar profesionalmente sin siquiera esforzarse.

Bella envidió el hecho de que los vampiros fueran tan gráciles, incluso si ella los hizo así.

En cambio ella se veía como un burro intoxicado, para una mejor descripción.

Alice tiró la pelota, luego su cara perdió expresión alguna, sus ojos parecían distantes. Bella golpeó la pelota, pero esta perdió el control e iba a golpear a Alice de lleno. En un impulso, Bella rápidamente jaló a Alice, con más fuerza de lo que cualquier humano podría tener.

Alice se despertó de lo que fuera, y miró a Bella con asombro.

"_¿Cómo hici-…?"_ Alice comenzó a preguntar, pero la campa sonó.

_Salvada por la campana…_ Pensó Bella, mientras se reía mentalmente a su metáfora.

Bella se apresuro a salir de ahí. Por alguna extraña razón, ella era menos torpe mientras más rápido se moviera. Cambiándose rápidamente Bella corrió hasta su auto. No sabía qué hacer, jamás había conocido a algún vampiro en la escuela, y ahora eran 7. Tomando un largo suspiro, condujo hasta casa, viendo a los Cullen entrar al Volvo. Ella pudo ver a Alice y Edward verla por el espejo retrovisor.

En cuanto llegó a casa, corrió a ella a velocidad humana. Tiró su mochila y chaqueta al piso, y se sentó en el sofá.

"_Qué día"_ Dijo para sí misma.

* * *

_Por fin Bella conoce a los Cullen y más importante a Edward¡! Wow apuesto a qué nadie se esperaba que Bella hubiera salvado a Carlisle…_

_GRACIAS a los FF Story, FF Autor, a los Alert Story pero sobre todo a los REVIEWS¡!_

_Sé que en No One Else Cared había prometido que el sábado subía, pero no pude tenía mucha tarea que hacer. ¿Acaso han intentado teclear su tarea de orientación vocacional mientras intentan traducir? ¿ o mejor mientras intentas resolver unas series y progresiones matemáticas? Gracias adiós el tema de Programación lineal quedo en el ayer… de momento._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	4. Carlisle Cullen

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de Psychotic Mess, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

**Fallen Angel**

**By: Psychotic Mess**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Carlisle Cullen**

El resto de la semana paso sin grandes incidentes. Bella y Edward tenían extrañas y pequeñas charlas, las cuales gradualmente se fueron haciendo más naturales que forzadas. Edward seguía sin saber que era Bella, pero tenía un fuerte presentimiento que no era humana por lo que Alice le había dicho.

Ah Alice, ella no le no había estado molestando a Bella con sus preguntas por el hecho de que Bella tuviera un poco más que fuerza que un humano; como Edward, estaba determinada a descubrir que era Bella, pero no podía ver el futuro de ésta. No tenía ni idea de donde comenzar. Así que decidió hacerse amiga de Bella, así podría conocerla mejor, después de todo se ven 8 horas al día.

Pero Bella lo hizo, de nuevo.

A Bella le agradaba Alice un montón, era divertido pasar tiempo con ella, a pesar de que no hablaban mucho en Educación Física, era lo mismo que con Edward. Bella había atrapado a Edward viéndola fijamente, y a Rosalie mandándole miradas asesinas. Bella no sabía el porqué y honestamente no quería saberlo. Ella se veía muy detestable.

Mike Newton ahora la seguía como un perro faldero, lo que hacía que Eric le enviara miradas asesinas a él. Bella odia la atención. Apestaba. Mayormente.

* * *

Bella hizo su habitual rutina matutina, y salió para ir a su auto. Hoy vestía una playera de Dartmouth que había obtenido cuando estudió ahí, un par de jeans negros deslavados y sus zapatillas deportivas. Cuando checó el clima, había una gran nube negra y estaba nevando.

"_Aw… mierda"_ Dijo para sí misma. Bella Swan y el hielo eran repelentes como la idea de una cuerda Britney Spears.

Camino cuidadosamente, de alguna manera se arregló para caerse en sus primeros pasos, cayéndose sobre su trasero.

"_Ouch..."_ Murmuró mientras se levantaba del piso y se sobaba el trasero.

Eventualmente logró llegar a su auto, estaba agradecida de tener unos buenos neumáticos, condujo a la escuela más lento de lo normal tratando de evitar un desastre. Todavía era un poco temprano, así que espero en su auto mientras escuchaba música en su Ipod nano 2g. Estaba escuchando One Step Closer de Linkin Park. Era una de sus bandas favoritas. El momento de salir de su auto llegó eventualmente, así que cuidadosamente salió del auto, con los audífonos aún en sus oídos.

Todo paso tan rápido, escuchó el chillido de unas llantas, se giró para ver que la Van de Tyler Crowley la iba a golpear. Estaba en shock, no podía moverse. Algo la golpeó, pero no en la dirección que esperaba, su cabeza se dio contra el pavimento. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un instante. Cuando los abrió, vio a Edward Cullen sobre ella, tomándola de la cintura, mirándola con unos ojos salvajes. Era obvio que Edward había detenido la Van,

Bella no tenía idea de lo que había sucedió.

¿Acaso él era un estúpido? ¿Estaba arriesgando su secreto para protegerla? Nada tenía sentido. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, si ella hubiera sido golpeada tendría que haber inventado una excusa del porque aún seguía en una sola pieza.

"_¿Bella, estás bien?"_ Preguntó ansioso.

"_Sí, estoy bi-bien"_ Le dijo mientras le veía con la expresión más rara.

Edward de repente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió. Soltó su agarre de la cintura de ella, saltó por encima del auto y se fue.

Todos la rodearon, gritando su nombre, algunos con lágrimas en sus rostros.

"_¡BELLA!"_ Una voz la llamó.

"_Saquen a Tyler del auto"_ Llamó otra voz, ésta vez era un maestro.

Los paramédicos llegaron pronto. Uno la puso en una camilla, mientras otro se hacía cargo de Tyler.

"_Estoy bien, no me duele nada"_ Dijo. Por supuesto no sentía ningún dolor, ¡ella ni siquiera era humana por amor de Dios!

Los paramédicos no la escucharon.

* * *

Lo próximo que supo es que estaba en el hospital con un collarín en el cuello. Un doctor entró e intento hacerle unos Rayos-X pero Bella se rehusó, y terminó lidiando con la enfermera que no la dejaba salir del cuarto del hospital. Los Rayos-X no funcionarían en ella, su piel era indestructible, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Por cierto una mirada asesina de Bella podría hacer que un gánster se mee en sus pantalones.

Tyler estaba en una condición mucho pero. Le dieron dos puntadas por encima de su ceja y un collarín. Él seguía disculpándose, y para ser honestos, se estaba volviendo un poco fastidioso.

"_Bella, lo siento tanto, perdí el control y…"_ Comenzó a balbucear una excusa y de repent tuvo una epifanía.

_Es tan bella. _Pensó Tyler

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Bella.

"_Está bien Tyler, no me paso nada…" _Murmuró. Decidió que era mejor pretender dormir, solo para acallarlo. ¿Ahora, cómo una persona que está imposibilitada a dormir, pretende dormir?

Con mucho cuidado.

Después de 5 minutos de pretender dormir, Edward entró a la habitación. Bella sintió su olor, era como lilas, algo amielado. Era divino.

* * *

Edward entró a la cuarto de hospital. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que Isabella Swan no era humana. Ella se había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente, y no había sangrado.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era, si Bella no era humana, entonces ¿qué era?

Él miró al ángel enfrente de él. Estaba durmiendo, sus pensamientos eran un completo silencio. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que ella no era hermosa, pero había algo más… algo que no podía describir… acerca de ella.

Miró a Tyler, y casi le gruñe. ¿Acaso el chico no sabía manejar?

"_¿Está dormida?" _Preguntó Edward

"_Mmm… eso creo"_ Dijo Tyler

"_No estoy dormida"_ Bella abrió los ojos

_Sus ojos son tan profundos, no son simples como los demás… _Pensó Edward

"_Bella yo lo si..."_ Bella cortó a Tyler de nuevo.

"_Te dije, estoy bien"_ dijo añadiendo énfasis en bien, usando todo el poder de su mirada en el pobre chico. Él se acobardo.

"_¿Por qué estás aquí Cullen?"_ Preguntó Tyler retadoramente.

"_Él me quito del camino de tu van, y no comiences a disculparte. Está bien Tyler. No hay culpa sin sangre"_ Dijo Bella cuando vio que la boca de él se abría para disculparse_ de nuevo._

"_No te vi…"_ Comenzó Tyler pero fue cortado por Edward.

_¿Por qué rayos me cortan? _Pensó molesto Tyler.

Edward sonrió por eso, Bella lo miró divertida. Es como si ella supiera lago que él no.

_Lindo, bipolar vampiro…_ Pensó Bella, y no estaba lejos de la verdad. Edward era conocido por tener cambios de humor peores que una chica con Síndrome Premenstrual.

"_Bueno, te golpeaste la cabeza con el volante, Tyler…"_ Explicó Edward.

"_¿Por qué no estás en una camilla?"_Preguntó Tyler. Jesús, ¿acaso el chico nunca se callaba?

"_Tengo mis conexiones"_ Dijo Edward suavemente.

_Aunque es más como que es indestructible… _Pensó Bella.

"_Hablando de conexiones…"_ Dijo Edward mientras su padre entraba por la puerta.

Carlisle Cullen.

Bella sonrió, sus ojos eran dorados, él era un doctor. Debía tener un gran autocontrol para poder serlo. Bella estaba orgullosa, estaba feliz de no haberlo dejado en la calles, donde alguien pudo haberlo matado. Tenía el presentimiento de que el no la recordaría, después de todo las memorias humanas fallan.

* * *

Carlisle miró a la chica de cabello castaño enfrente de él. Se veía extrañamente familiar, sabía que la había visto antes.

El Dr. Snow entro y un Tyler en silla de ruedas salió por sus Rayos-X

Ahora solo están los vampiros y el ángel.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, Carlisle tomó el expediente de Bella. En cuanto vio su nombre sus ojos se agrandaron. Los recuerdos vinieron a él.

_Carlisle siendo mordido… las llamas cubriendo todo su cuerpo desde adentro hacia afuera… gritos… una mano pálida cubriendo su boca… una chica de cabello castaño cargándolo en sus brazos como si fuera una almohada… una celda… papas podridas…_

¿Ella era la chica que lo salvó? No podría, ella debería haber muerto desde hace más de 300 años ¿no?

Edward miraba a su padre en shock, el vio lo mismo recuerdos desde la mente de Carlisle. Por deberían estar confundidos ¿pero cómo podías olvidar esos ojos?

Se voltearon y miraron a Bella en shock, la cual estaba sonriendo ligeramente mientras miraba hacia el piso, era adorable.

"_¿Isa-isabella?"_ Tartamudeó Carlisle. Él recordó que un ciudad había un chica, una chica que vivía sola. A los pueblerinos no le agradaban. Carlisle lo sabía, sabía que había algo inhumano acerca de ella, pero no tenía corazón para asesinar a una chica de 17años.

"_¿Sí Carlisle?" _Contestó ella con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

_Hola perdón por la tardanza pero con todas las 'vacaciones' los maestros quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido… así que vamos y llenemos a los estudiantes de tareas y parciales… por cierto la próxima semana tal vez me tarde… comienzan mis mensuales…_

_Además me ha soqueado mucho lo de Daddy's Little Cannibal, nunca hablé con ella pero como cualquiera conocía sus historias… a esta edad no esperas acabar así, ni nadie de tus conocidos. _

"Es una pena irse, esto comienza a ponerse divertido"

Stephanie donde quiera que estés se que sigues escribiendo… haciendo lo tuyo… Descansa en paz.


	5. Explicaciones, casi

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de Psychotic Mess, ahora music begins with em yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Fallen Angel

**By: music begins with em**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Explicaciones… Casi**

"_¿Isabella Swan...?"_ Carlisle susurró fuera de sí.

"_La única e inigualable, oh y llámeme Bella"_ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_¿Es-esta es la chica que te salvo?"_ Preguntó Edward totalmente confundido. Tenía la clásica cara de asombro, ojos _bien _abiertos, pupilas dilatas y la mandíbula _casi_ en el piso. También estaba más pálido de lo usual, lo cual es muy difícil cuando se es vampiro.

"_¿Cu-cuántos años tienes?"_ Preguntó Edward, la cara de Carlisle era un reflejo de la de su hijo.

"_Mmm, ¿física o realmente?" _Preguntó sintiéndose de repente tímida. ¿La rechazarían? ¿O estarían disgustados con ella?

"_Ambos"_ Repondío Carlisle, aunque sonó más a pregunta.

"_Mmm, físicamente tengo 17 años, pero en realidad soy más vieja que Aro Volturi"_ Dijo suavemente a una velocidad vampira. Si fuera posible Carlisle y Edward estaban más asombrados. Sus ojos parecían a punto de saltar de sus cuencas, caer al piso y rodar a los pies de Bella.

"_¿Podrían decir algo antes que pierda mi oca salud mental?"_ Preguntó Bella desesperadamente, se veía tan joven, inexperta, tan inocente.

"_¿Qué _eres _tú?"_ Preguntó Edward

_Oh la pregunta clave_… Pensó Bella

"_Bueno, comencemos por ustedes primero, sé que son vampiros…"_ Bella paró abruptamente por dos razones:

1. Alice Cullen entró a la habitación bailando. Sí, estaba bailando.

2. Edward y Carlisle estaban _mucho_ más asombrados, si eso era posible.

"_¡Oh! Sabía que tú sabías que éramos vampiros, ¿pero que eres" _Preguntó una muy feliz Alice. No tenía ninguna maldita idea de que era Bella, pero había visto que serían mejores amigas. Estaba feliz, más feliz de lo usual. Saltó en su lugar mientras aplaudía.

"_¿Y por qué no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos?"_ Preguntó Edward, fue el primero en recobrarse del asombro, seguido de Carlisle. Ahora se veía intrigado. Edward amaba aprender cosas nuevas.

"_¿Puedes escuchar los pensamientos, como leer la mente?"_ Preguntó Bella, ahora la curiosa y a la vez asombrada era ella.

"_Puedo escuchar los pensamientos de cualquier en este hospital, excepto los tuyos"_ Dijo Edward suavemente.

"_¡Sabía que tenías un poder!"_ Exclamó Bella felizmente. Casi salta de arriba a abajo aplaudiendo, como Alice había hecho hace unos minutos.

Casi.

Había una delgada línea entre danzas de la felicidad y la insanidad mental. Alice había cruzado la línea unos minutos antes, pero eso era algo que nadie necesitaba saber.

"_Creo que deberías discutir esto en un lugar más privado"_ Sugirió Carlisle. Parecía que el Huracán Katrina, Hitler y el infierno se hubieran desatado al mismo tiempo.

"_¿Les parece en mi casa?"_ Preguntó Bella. Era la más cercana. TEnái un fuerte presentimiento de que los Cullen vivían en algún lugar por allí.

"_Está bien"_ Dijo alegremente Alice

Carslile y Edward estaban de nuevo sorprendidos ante esto, una chica no-humana estba invitándoles, a unos vampiros sedientos de sangre a su casa.

_¿Acaso está chica es estúpida? ¿Se volvió loca cuando se golpeo la cabeza? _Pensó Bella.

"_¿A qué hora deberíamos ir? Oh, ¿está bien si todos vamos?"_ Alice preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos. Iba conocer a su mejor amiga. Incluso si Bella no lo sabía, aún.

"_Sí, no hay problema, oh ¿y las 7 suena bien? ¿Qué hora son?_"Preguntó Bella, buscando un reloj.

"_Son las 12:43 p.m."_ Respondió Alice viendo su reloj.

"_¿Hemos estadp aquí por 4 horas?"_ Preguntó Bella con los ojos bien abiertos. Todos asintieron.

"_Bueno ¿está bien si me voy, Dr. Cullen?"_ Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

"_Ni siquiera te he examinado"_ Dijo Carlisle viéndola divertido.

"_Estoy bien Carlisle, confía en mí. Tenemos más en común de lo que tu piensas"_ Dijo Bella sonriendo, mientras salía de la habitación.

Mirando la sala de espera, se dio cuenta que todo la escuela estaba ahí.

_Demonios,_ pensó Bella mientras miraba a la gente. Por qué estarían aquí. ¿acaso no se tenían un lugar en donde estar, como la escuela?

"_¡Bella!"_ Gritaron algunos al unísonido.

La bombardearon de preguntas como fanáticas de Robert Pattinson. Aunque Bella tenía que admitir, él era un delicioso humano. Y se parecía vagamente un poco a Edward, ahora que lo pensaba. Intentó contestar algunas preguntas.

La palabra clave _intentó._

"_¿Bella, estás bien?"_ Preguntó Ángela, muy sinceramente. Bella la había visto algunas veces durante la semana. Era my amable y para nada envidiosa.

"_S…"_ Bella comenzó pero fue interrumpida por Mike.

"_¿Estás segura?"_ Preguntó mientras la veía fijamente.

"_S…"_ Intentó contestar de nuevo, Bella.

"_¿Qué sucedió?"_ Preguntó Eric

"_Nad…"_ Comenzó Bella, para ser interrumpida de nuevo.

"_¡¿Estás bien?!"_ Alguien que ni siquiera Bella conocía, grito.

_Humanos incompetentes, bueno excepto por Ángela, ella es agradable…_ Su pensamiento fue cortado.

"_Ella está bien"_ Una firme y aterciopelada voz dijo detrás de ella. Se giró y mirando a Edward murmuró un 'gracias'. Edward solo asintió.

Edward lanzó miradas asesinas a los humanos hasta que se apartaron del camino. Sus instintos le decían que estaban en peligro, solo que no sabían cuál.

"_¿Necesitas que te lleven a recoger tu auto?"_ Preguntó Edward suavemente. Él quería pasar más tiempo para conocerla. Había algo de ella que le llamaba, y no era el hecho que él estuviera completamente seguro de que no era humana.

"_Sí"_ Respondí Bella, mordiéndose el labio. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Sabía que Edward podía escucharlo, incluso ella con sus sentidos no tan avanzados, podía hacerlo.

_Traidor…_ pensó en su corazón, aunque era su técnicamente su culpa, ella creo a la raza vampírica, ella hizo que ellos fueran como son, con súper sentidos y todo.

"_¿Te gustaría que fuera yo, el que te llevará?"_ Preguntó Edward, dándole una oportunidad de elegir.

"_Sí, por cierto, gracias"_ Seguían hablando en susurros.

"_Sígueme"_ Dijo caminando a través del pasillo.

"_Todos nos ven…"_ Lo dijo más para ella misma que para Edward.

"_El chico de allá no nos ve, eh, olvídalo, nos acaba de mirar" _Respondio Edward intentando aligerar la situación.

Bella rió y rió más fuerte cuando vio a Edward lanzar a una mirada asesina, a Newton.

Ahora estaban a fuera.

"_¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? Me refiero a leer los pensamientos"_ Preguntó Bella realmente curiosa.

"_¿Qué no sabes? La curiosidad mato al gato"_ Dijo Edward sonriendo. No quería ser cruel con ella, solo estaba bromeando.

"_Sí, ya lo sabía de la mala manera, muchas veces antes"_ Murmuró Bella, pero sonrió. Dejó la oración a un significado muy abierto.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_ Preguntó Edward, con la ceja alzada.

"_Te lo diré, algún día…"_ Le respondió Bella yEdward rió.

"_Nunca contaste mi pregunta de todas maneras…"_ Dijo Bella dando un giro a la conversación.

"_Y yo te lo diré, algún día…" _Edward respondió con un gran sonrisa.

Bella luchó contra el impulso de sacarle la lengua como si tuviera 5 años. Solía hacerlo cuando era más joven. Lo hacía un montón. Así que solo rodó los ojos.

Ahora estaba en el Volvo. Estaba muy helado el interior, Edward tuvo que prender la calefacción.

"_Lo siento" _Se disculpó Edward.

"_Está bien, tu clase se supone que tiene que ser fría"_ Dijo Bella restándole importancia.

"_¿Por qué hablas como si supieras mucho sobre… mi… raza?"_ Preguntó Edward gentilmente, sin decir la palabra 'vampiro'.

"_Todo a su tiempo, Eddie"_ Dijo Bella juguetonamente.

No se perdió el hecho de ver la mueca que cruzó por el rostro de Edward en cuanto dijo eso. Ella lo miró con la ceja alzada. Era un tic, siempre tendía a hacer eso.

"_Hey, nadie me llama así desde que Emmett lo hizo, no me gusta ser llamado así…"_ Edward se calló ante una memoria.

Bella rió con su musical risa.

Casi se encontraba en la escuela.

"_Así que, ¿por qué no puedo leer tu mente?"_ Preguntó Edward. Era lo que más quería saber. Era emociónate y frustrante que él pudiera leer la mente de todos, excepto la que encontraba más fascínate. Gruñó ante tal pensamiento. Tan bajo que ningún humano lo podría escuchar.

Por supuesto, Bella lo escuchó. Y se rió.

"_¿Me acabas de gruñir?"_ Preguntó Bella.

Edward se quedó rígido, rehusándose a contestar la pregunta.

"_Parece como si estuvieras teniendo una conversación contigo mismo"_ Ella sonrío de nuevo. _"Sonríes algunas veces, y otras frunces el ceño, y ahora voy a creer que estás molesto, acabas de gruñir"_ se rió de nuevo.

Si pudiera Edward se hubiera sonrojado.

"_Estaba pensando porque puedo leer la mente de todos, excepto la más fascinante de todas"_ Sonrío mientras Bella se sonrojaba.

"_No quieres saber, mi mentes es un lugar muy aterrador"_ Murmuró Bella tenebrosamente.

Edward se rió. Era tan fácil conversar con Bella, ella lo hacía sentir de una manera que no podía describir, pero le gusta.

"_Pero…" _Fue cortado.

Estaban estacionados a un lado del Accord.

"_Existe una razón de eso"_ Rió Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza.

_¡Antes de que preguntes, te lo diré cuando sea un buen momento"_ Sonrió. Sabía que lo que el le iba a preguntar.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron.

Bella miró a la ventana, no se había dado cuenta que el auto se detuvo. Miró a Edward y le sonrío genuinamente.

"_Gracias por el viaje, Edward, te veré después. Cuídate"_ Le dijo. Sentía algo por Edward, no sabía que era pero le gustaba.

"_Tú también"_ Dijo él. Se vieron por unos instantes, hasta que Bella volteo la mirada, tomo sus cosas y salió del auto.

Caminó hasta su auto y se subió al asiento, viendo a Edward, mirarla por el espejo retrovisor.

De repente se sintió nerviosa por lo que pasaría en la noche. ¿Acaso los Cullen se molestarían con ella? ¿Estarían tan curiosos y raros como Aro? Las preguntas estaban rondando es su mente. Se preguntaba si los ángeles podrían sufrir migrañas. Y eso sin mencionar que no tenía idea de que lo que sucedía entre ella y Edward.

_¿Dónde me he metido?_

* * *

_Perdón por el retraso!!!!!! Lo sé, es la misma cantaleta de toda autora, es que la verdad si no te atrasas en actualizar no eres autora… Por fin tendre más tiempo, mis mensuales comenzaron y ahora solo voy a la escuela y presentó…. Luego me quito… _

_Para todas las lectoras de When No One Else Cared me pondré a trabajar en la secuela, ya la autora la acabo. Y también encontré otra historia muy buena, una de las mejores versiones de Luna Nueva que he leído… Así como también unos fics de 12 y otro de 6 chaps… Lo sé muchos proyectos, pero esperen que les gusten. _

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	6. Explicaciones

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de music begins with em, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Fallen Angel

**By: music begins with em**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Explicaciones**

Las 7:00 p.m. no pudieron haber venido más rápido de lo que lo hicieron. Bueno, por lo menos fue demasiado rápido para Bella. No había límpido realmente, se veía toda la casa limpia, pero su habitación era otra historia…

Se cambio su ropa que llevo a la escuela por otro par de jeans oscuros deslavados, una camiseta azul rey no muy ajustada con cuello circular, que le quedaba de fábula. En la parte de atrás de la camiseta tenía dos pequeños cortes, en caso de que necesitara sacar sus inútiles alas color marfil, tenía un presentimiento de que lo haría. Las alas podrían haber crecido completamente a su cumpleaños número 18, si tan solo no estuviera estancada en los 17 para siempre. Unas enormes alas de 16 pies de envergadura y 5 pies de longitud, solo en las mujeres. Definitivamente eran ostentosas. Se puso un suéter blanco, para tapar la camiseta, con el cierre a mitad del pecho.

Aún seguía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Digo, _vamos,_ ¿cuántas chicas de en-apariencia-pero-no-realmente-de 17 años tienen que explicar a grupo de vampiros que ella era su creador en su propia cara?

Se sentó en su sofá y prendió la TV. Estaba viendo South Park, el episodio era donde Butters se peleaba con un grupo de góticos y Vampiros, irónicamente.

_¿Qué demonios estoy viendo? _Pensó Bella.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de repente, Bella no se dio cuenta o sintió algún olor, estaba muy entretenida con el programa degradado de IQ. Y lo que más odiaba admitir, era que el programa era muy divertido.

Se paró y abrió la puerta, Carlisle y el resto de los Cullen estaban ahí.

_Demonios es un gran aquelarre…_ Pensó Bella. Eran 7. El único aquelarre que ella conocía con tantos miembros eran los Volturi, y ellos solo eran un grupo de raros vampiros sedientos de poder.

"_Hola, Isabella"_ Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

"_Hola, entren, y por favor llámeme Bella"_ Dijo Bella mientras hacía una mueca al uso de su nombre completo.

Cullen seguido de Cullen, luego Hale, seguido de otro Hale y unos más Cullen entraron a su ahora muy ocupada sala.

"_Ok, Bella, esta es mi esposa Esme, esta es Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, y por supuesto tu ya conociste a Edward y Alice"_ Dijo Carlisle calurosamente, apuntando a cada vampiro mientras decía su nombre.

Esme sonrío calurosamente a Bella, mostrándole sus hoyuelos.

_¿Cómo rayos es posible que un vampiro tenga hoyuelos?_ Pensó Bella.

Rosalie asintió cuando dijo su nombre, parecía se prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí en este momento.

Emmett sonrió abiertamente, en modo de saluda. Se podían ver sus hoyuelos, oh sí, Emmett Cullen también tenía hoyuelos en su cara de canica. Era como una versión masculina de Alice, sólo que sin los saltitos, y era aterradoramente grande en lugar de extrañamente pequeño.

Jasper asintió y sonrió levemente. No fue tan difícil, como pensó que sería. Bella no olía como humana, su olor era muy dulce para eso, tampoco olía comestible.

Edward veía a su familia con gracia, no dudó en escuchar sus pensamientos, pero ellos solo sonríen calurosamente a Bella.

Alice la saludo felizmente, a su manera, corrió hacia Bella, a velocidad vampira, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Bella estaba un poco sorprendida por la acción, no todos los día una vampira pixie te saluda, y de esa manera.

"_Hola Bella, hueles tan dulce ¡Nunca antes lo había notado!"_ Dijo.

Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso.

Digo, ¿cómo puedes responder a eso?

En lugar de eso, solo sonrió.

"_Tienes una casa muy bella, Bella"_ Dijo Esme, sonriendo.

"_Gracias"_ Respondió Bella con una sonrisa, ya le agrada Esme, era imposible no hacerlo.

"_Mmm, si desean pueden sentarse"_ Sugirió Bella, mientras señalaba el sofá.

Emmett se sentó al borde de una silla, con Rosalie en su regazo. Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado de otro. Edward se sentó en la mecedora. Alice se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, con Jasper parado detrás de ella, y Bella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la mesita del té, uno de sus lugares preferidos para leer.

Emmett fue quién rompió el extraño silencio.

"_Así que, Bella, ¿qué eres?"_ Preguntó Emmett. El no quería insultarla con la pregunta, era pura curiosidad. Era lo bueno de Emmett, era sincero, puro, no hacía cosas en doble sentido.

Pero aún así, Esme y Carlisle le enviaron miradas de amenaza.

Bella rió brevemente, sin humor.

"_Mmm, oigamos sus teorías…"_ Dijo.

Por supuesto ellos no tenía ni idea, y en su fantasía pensó escuchar murmurar a alguien 'un ángel…' pero fue tan bajo, que estaba segura de que lo imaginó.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

"_Mmm, ¿me creerían si les digo que soy un ángel…?"_ Dijo Bella alzando la mirada de su regazo con ojos expectantes.

_Es tan hermosa…_ El pensamiento de Edward fue cortado por las descabelladas risas de su bufón hermano.

Emmett estalló en risas, mientras todos lo veían, Bella sonrío. Su explicación se oyó completamente ridícula.

"_¿Hablas en serio, los ángeles existen?"_ Dijo Emmett con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, aún curioso. Se veía como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre maduro, era tan adorable.

"_Los vampiros existe ¿no?"_ Dijo sonriendo, Bella. No había nada cruel en su comentario. Tenía un alto nivel de tolerancia, en cambio el Ángel de la Muerte…

Ahora era el turno de Jasper para verse asombredo.

"_¿Cómo sabes eso?"_ Preguntó incrédulo.

"_Tengo que saberlo…"_ Murmuró Bella

"_Pero ¿los ángeles no tienes alas?"_ Preguntó Rosalie escépticamente.

"_Nunca dije que no tuviera alas, solo que son pequeñas e inútiles, y realmente irritantes, miren…"_ Murmuró Bella. Se quitó el suéter, y lentamente se abrieron sus alas.

Todos los Cullen se quedaron estupefactos, incluso Rosalie.

"_Por eso siempre las escondo…"_ Dijo Bella mirando sus caras. Eran muy cómicas. Casi se ríe.

Casi.

Edward se paró de donde estaba, parecía deslumbrado. Fue hasta un costado de Bella, y se arrodilló, apoyándose en una rodilla.

"_¿Puedo?"_ Preguntó, dirigiendo su mano hasta las alas.

Sabiendo lo él pedía, Bella asintió diciendo _"Claro"_

Se posiciono atrás de ella, conteniendo el aliento. Con una mano temblorosa y a la vez tan gentil tocó las alas de Bella y su espalda. Su piel era tan cálida, tan suave, tan delicada. Bueno, eso era lo que Edward pensaba. Bella cerró los ojos, conteniendo el aliento, temblando un poco, pero no era por el frío.

Y por supuesto, ambos sintieron aquel sentimiento, el tan familiar choque eléctrico.

_Son tan bellas como ella…_ El pensamiento de Edward fue cortado por el de Jasper.

Jasper miró a Edward, ¿él estaba sintiendo amor?

¿Edward Cullen estaba sintiendo el sentimiento del amor?

Edward miró a Jasper, tratando de escuchar algo más, pero los pensamientos habían desaparecido. El no estaba enamorado, ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no, él era un ser completo, solo se necesitaba a el mismo. O eso creía.

Caminó alrededor de Bella, y se quedo al frente de ella pensando, mientras ignoraba los pensamientos de Jasper.

"_¿Eres un ángel?"_ Él preguntó, pero sin incredibilidad esta vez, solo asombro.

Tenía más sentido que fuera humana, con un olor mucho más dulce, que fuera más rápida y fuerte y extremadamente bella (cortesía de Edward) a que tuviera una alas, unas malditas y raras alas saliendo de su espalda.

Carlisle fue el que salió de su ensoñación primero.

"¿_Podemos hacerte algunas preguntas?"_ Dijo indecisión, no quería discutir.

_Aquí vamos con la interrogación…_ Pensó Bella. No le gustaba hablar de sí misma.

"_Por supuesto"_ Respondió nerviosamente, esperando a lo peor, Bella era un poco pesimista.

* * *

_Hi aquí esta el chap... y ps ya se dijo algo ahora falta decir que mamá-Bella fue la que los creo..._

_Me gustaría agradecer a **Sofi**... que aunq no tenga cuenta siempre dejar review en cada chap... y hasta más de uno... xD_

_PD. Pasense en el one-shot que traduje: **Navy Blue Sweatshirt**... esta muy lindo..._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD _


	7. 20 preguntas: Estilo Bella

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de music begins with em, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Fallen Angel

**By: music begins with em**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**20 preguntas: Estilo Bella**

Escondió sus alas, tenía el presentimiento que así sería más fácil para ellos hablar.

"_Entonces, ¿el cielo existe?"_ Preguntó Carlisle. Cuando él era humano, él y su padre seguían al pie los mandamientos de Dios. Eran muy religiosos, él aún tenía una antigua cruz en la pared de su nueva casa.

"_Sorpresivamente, sí"_ Respondió Bella frunciendo el ceño. El cielo no iba con ella, siempre se mostró más interesada en la Tierra.

"_¿Has estado…?"_ Carlisle calló, ella tenía centrada toda la atención de su familia. Como si eso ayudara a los nervios.

"_De hecho, fui exiliada del cielo, hace unos años"_ Dijo Bella con nostalgia. Perder el uso de las alas dolía como el propio infierno, ignora el juego de palabras.

"_Espera, ¿también existe el infierno?"_ Preguntó Rosalie.

"_Sip"_ Dijo Bella, remarcando la 'p'

"_¿Has estado allá?"_ Preguntó Emmett

"_¡No le preguntes eso, idiota!"_ Dijo Edward golpeando a Emmett a un costado de su cabeza.

"_¡Chicos!"_ Regaño Esme mirando amenazadoramente a los dos.

"_Lo siento"_ Murmuraron.

"_De hecho, si he estado ahí, saben el dicho 'quema como el infierno'_, es un montón de mierda porque allá abajo esta helando"Dijo Bella seriamente, sonriendo ante el recuerdo. Ellos la habían enviado primero al infierno por lo que hizo, pero pensaron que era muy cruel y la hicieron vivir en la Tierra por la eternidad. Lástima que a Bella no le importara…

Edward estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo un ángel –literal y figurativamente hablando- podría ir al infierno?

"_¿No deberías estar en el cielo?" _Preguntó Edward.

Bella mordió su labio, nerviosa.

_Bueno, aquí se define todo…_ Pensó Bella seriamente. Decidió comenzar desde el principio.

"_Mmm, cada ángel controla cierto elemento o poder…"_ Fue interrumpida por Emmett.

"_¿Hay más de tu clase? ¿Qué controlan?"_ Preguntó intrigado. De alguna manera, se veía como un adulto excepto por la mirada de niño en sus ojos.

"_Mmm, bueno Azrael, el ángel de la muerte, puede llegar a ser presuntuoso; mi madre, Seraphiel, es el ángel de la canción; está Raziel el ángel del Misterio; oh y Abaddon, el ángel de la Destrucción, y créanme el vive para su nombre, el huracán Katrina no fue cualquier desastre…" _Cortó Bella ante una memoria, Abaddon estaba muy molesto cuando causo eso. Él era extremadamente malhumorado y no era bueno molestarlo.

"_¿De qué eres ángel?" _Pregunto Edward verdaderamente curioso.

Bella se mordió el labio. Ah, la pregunta clave.

"_Soy Iduna, el ángel de la Inmortalidad" _Dijo casi en un susurró despreocupadamente.

Todos la miraron atónitos.

"_Así que, ¿tu nombre es Iduna?"_ Preguntó Alice con los ojos bien abiertos.

"_No, ese es solo el nombre que se le dio al ángel, mi nombre de nacimiento es Isabella"_ Corrigió Bella, la explicación no tenía ningún sentido para ella. Pero los Cullen parecieron entender, pensó.

"_Así que, ¿qué estabas diciendo antes que Emmett te interrumpiera rudamente…?"_ Dijo Esme dando a Emmett 'la mirada', ya sabes 'la mirada' que asustaba a los niños. Emmett sonrió avergonzado.

"_Bueno, ahí no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no importa cuando duro lo intenté"_ Dijo Bella rodando los ojos hacia arriba. _"Eh, fui exiliada del cielo por crear a los vampiros"_ Dijo rápidamente.

Si los Cullen no se veían sorprendidos antes, ahora podías estar completamente seguro de que si lo estaban.

"_Pero, pero, ¿cómo?"_ Preguntó Jasper.

"_Soy ponzoñosa…"_ Dijo Bella. De repente sus pies se volvieron extremadamente interesantes.

"_Así que, ¿tú mordiste al primer humano, creando al primer vampiro?"_ Preguntó Carlisle absolutamente boquiabierto.

"_Er, sí, algo así"_ Cerró un ojo recordando. _"Fue hace 6578 años"_ Dijo, asintiendo, ellos asintieron ante tal información.

"_¿Cuántos años tienes?" _Preguntó Edward. No podía creerlo. Ella era el ángel que creó la raza vampírica, y ¿fue castigada por ello? ¿Por qué?

"_Mmm, 6595…" _Cortó Bella. Por alguna _extraña_ razón, se escuchaba mejor en su mente.

"_Tú creaste a nuestra raza a los 17, hace más de 6000 años, ¿no deberías verte… bueno…?" _Esme fue interrumpida.

"_Los Ángeles dejan de envejecer a los 18, dado que yo fui exiliada a la edad de 17, siempre me quedaré de 17 años…"_ Dijo Bella, mirando a través de la ventana, afuera estaba oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí? Tenía que ser por lo menos las 10:00 p.m.

Aún se veían muy sorprendidos, excepto por Rosalie que más bien se veía molesta.

_Ella creo a los vampiros, ¡es SU culpa que todos tengamos estas pantomimas de vida! _Rosalie gruño en su mente. Edward la miró molesto. Rosalie mandó una mirada envenenada a Bella, a quién parecía no afectarle, ella ya estaba acostumbrada, solía pasar mucho tiempo con Azrael.

Honestamente, Bella no tenía idea de que esperar, le estaba yendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Tembló ante el pensamiento.

Jasper alzó una ceja a Bella. Sus emociones eran peores a los de una adolescente con Síndrome Premenstrual.

Edward rió silenciosamente ante este hecho, la mayoría de los Cullen se veían más calmados. Decidió que era un buen momento para hacer la pregunta que había estado rondando por su cabeza todo el día.

"_¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente? Recuerdo que dijiste que había una razón. _Preguntó Edward.

"_Sí… acerca de eso… mi poder, es como un escudo que impide a los vampiros y ángeles de usar sus poderes en mi mente. También puedo expandirlo a otras personas, o quitármelo, me tomó 167 años de práctica para perfeccionarlo"_ Dijo Bella tímidamente.

"_¡¿Los ángeles tienes poderes?!"_ Dijo Emmett expectante.

"_Sí, el Ángel del Tiempo puede detenerlo, el Ángel de la Visión tiene premoniciones, y lo pasa a los humanos, aunque es muy raro, estadísticamente es 1 en dos millones"_

De repente Carlisle pensó en Alice. Ella había traído las visiones de su vida humana.

"_Alice tiene visiones, las trajo de su vida humana, ¿eso significa…?"_ Cortó Carlisle.

Bella sonrió y se giró a la aludida.

"_¿De verdad? Felicidades, es genial, eres una en 2 millones"_ Dijo Bella mirando a la pequeña pixie vampiro.

Alice aplaudió y Jasper la puso cariñosamente un brazo alrededor de ella.

"_¿Alguien más tiene habilidades?"_ Preguntó Bella viendo alrededor.

"_Bueno, Edward escucha los pensamientos, y ahora sabes que Alice ve el futuro y Jasper puede sentir y manipular las emociones"_ Dijo Carlisle.

"_¿Cómo un empata?"_ Preguntó Bella. Era el turno de ella para estar intrigada.

Jasper asintió.

"_Espera, espera, ¿cómo conociste a Carlisle?"_ Preguntó Alice, recordando su previa conversación.

"_Oh, esooo, estaba viviendo en Londres alrededor de la misma época que Carlisle lo hizo, estuve ahí cuando fue atacado, tuve que esconderlo, los vampiros tal vez sean indestructibles, pero durante la transformación de humano a vampiro, es su momento más débil. Además, sabía que Carlisle sería un gran hombre" _Dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño, aunque después sonrió ante la memoria. Había estado en lo correcto.

"_¿Hay algo más?"_ Preguntó Esme

"_Eh, bueno, tengo la mayoría de los poderes de los vampiros, puedo ver, oír y oler tan bien como ustedes, soy casi tan fuerte y rápida como la mayoría de los vampiros…"_ Fue cortada por Alice.

"_Pero, ¿cómo puedes ser rápida? Sin ofender Bella, pero eres realmente torpe, ¿y qué quieres decir con eres casi tan fuerte?" _Dijo Alice sonriendo con vergüenza, no quería ser cruel.

"_Bueno, es realmente raro, mientras más rápido me mueva menos torpe soy, por lo que la velocidad humana apesta y ¿tú eres tan fuerte como Emmett?"_ Dijo Bella sonriendo gentilmente a Alice.

Emmett sonrió, Alice asintió en entendimiento, y luego golpeó a Emmett por comportarse como un idiota.

Esto se ganó unas risas por parte de los Cullen. Bueno, excepto por Rosalie, pero ese no es el punto.

"_Bella, ¿a dónde van los vampiros si son asesinados?"_ Preguntó Edward

Bella ya había pensado eso.

"_Bueno, no pueden ir al infierno por matar personas, es como sobreviven, es un hecho, pero… en realidad… no tengo idea…"_Dijo Bella. Frunció el ceño, que casi sus cejas parecían unirse.

"_mmm"_ Murmuró Edward.

_Tal vez, después de todo si tengamos almas… _Cortó el pensamiento Edward, luego se rió internamente por lo absurdo de su pensamiento.

"_Bella, ¿por qué creaste a nuestra raza?"_ Preguntó Carlisle

"_Ah bueno, no puedo explicarlo, los ángeles usualmente tiene una excelente intuición que deben seguir, o algo por el estilo, simplemente sabes que tienes que hacer, sin importar las consecuencias"_

La última parte fue por Rosalie. Estaba molesta y no había nada que Jasper pudiera hacer. Salió molesta como si fuera un murciélago escapando del infierno, casi rompió la puerta del portazo que dio cuando salió.

"_Rose…"_ Dijo Emmett parándose para ir tras ella. Edward puso una mano en su hombro. Es increíble como Emmett puede ir de un niño pequeño a todo un hombre, cuando se trataba de Rosalie.

"_Detente Emmett, dale algo de tiempo, quiere estar sola"_ Dijo suavemente Edward.

"_¿Hi-hice algo mal?"_ Pregunté Bella, en su voz se asomaba su nerviosismo.

Esme se giró hacia ella.

"_Oh no querida, es solo que Rosalie es a la que más le cuesta aceptar lo que somos…"_

Bella entendió inmediatamente. Bajó la mirada. Debería ser difícil conocer a la persona que creó lo que eres, especialmente, si no eres feliz siéndolo.

Por alguna razón, Edward sintió un dolor en su corazón viéndola herida. Puso una mano en el hombro de ella.

"_No te preocupes Bella, todo estará bien…"_ Dijo él. Bella no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Pudo haber ido a cualquier parte del mundo, pero en lugar de hacerlo, se fue a Forks, y tuvo que alterar a esta familia.

Alice, Esme y Carlisle estaba sonriendo. ¿Edward por fin había encontrado alguien con quién estar?

Emmett aún seguía preocupado por su esposa.

Jasper solo contemplaba todas las emociones alrededor de él.

"_Ya nos tenemos que ir, te veremos pronto Bella"_ Dijo Carlisle sinceramente. Bella sonrió, asintió y los guió a la puerta.

"_Fue maravilloso conocerte, Bella, tienes una hermosa casa"_ Dijo Esme sinceramente.

"_Gracias Sra. Cullen"_ Dijo Bella sonriendo.

"_Llámame Esme, querida"_ Dijo Esme.

Bella sonrió y asintió.

Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la besó en la mejilla una vez más.

"_¡Adiós Bella! ¡Te veré en el gimnasio mañana!"_ Dijo muy, pero muy feliz.

Bella sonrió. _"¡Adiós Alice!"_ Dijo feliz, devolviéndole el abrazo. Era imposible estar incomodo a su alrededor. Se pudo ver como amiga de Alice. Con Rosalie, no sería tan fácil, pero aún no se quería dar un rotundo 'NO'.

"_Adiós Bella"_ Dijo Jasper sonriendo. No tuvo dificultad en estar alrededor de ella. No olía comestible.

"_Adiós Jasper"_ Dijo Bella, la sonrisa aún seguía en su casa

Edward la miró intensamente, algo estaba hervía en sus ojos dorados. Bella no pudo mirar hacia otro lado.

"_Adiós Bella"_ Dijo él con la misma intensidad que había en sus ojos.

"_Adiós Edward"_ Susurró Bella.

Y con eso los Cullen se fueron.

Bella se dirigió a la puerta. Ya tenía decidió lo que iba a hacer.

Iba a encontrar y hablar con Rosalie.

* * *

_¡Hola!!!!! Antes que nada quiero dedicar el chap a todas/os los que dejaron Review, pero en especial a:_

_**Sofi **__Hey!! No me molesta que dejes muchos reviews, en lugar de eso me pones muy feliz._

**.Addiction Studio **_y_** AndreeeeA **_todas preguntaron por la reacciones de los Cullen, pero solo ellas adivinaron sobre la de Rosalie, siento no poder decirles nada en este chap, pero en el próximo juro que lo sabrán…_

_Y esto va para todas/os si quieren saber que sucede solo pido 20 reviews…_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD _


	8. Cada Rosa tiene sus Espinas

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de __Unsolved Contradiction__, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Fallen Angel

**By:****Unsolved Contradiction**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Cada Rosa tiene sus espinas**

Cerrando la puerta, Bella se acostó sobre su espalda en el sofá, poniendo de almohada sus brazos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que iba a hacer con Rosalie. Sabía que fácilmente podía rastrear su esencia, era casi como la de ella, floral, como rosas, irónicamente.

Bella espero media hora antes de intentar rastrear a Rosalie. El rastreo no era su fuerte.

_Bueno, tal vez se me vaya la vida en ello, ¿valdrá la pena?_ Pensó sardónicamente Bella.

Rápidamente se fue a arriba a cambiarse por ropas más cómodas. Se puso unos jeans y una vieja sudadera de Harvard de la generación 2000. Las temperaturas no la afectaban, su cuerpo era capaz de adaptarse, su cuerpo se calentaba al frío y se enfriaba al calor.

Al salir, Bella tomo un largo respiro. Podía oler la esencia de todos los Cullen, especialmente la amielada de lirios de Edward.

Bella tomo otro largo y profundo respiro.

Ésta vez sintió levemente un olor a rosas. Ahora que lo pensaba, también tenía un poco de esencia a vainilla. Era una combinación algo rara. Comenzó a seguir la esencia.

Nunca en toda su existencia se había sentido como un perro hasta ahora. Bella estaba prácticamente olfateando, buscando la esencia. ¿Así era como los vampiros rastreaban? Bueno, todos excepto Demetri, el rastreaba usando ondas cerebrales.

Cerca de una hora después Bella estaba segura que apestaba como rastreadora. Tenía la impresión que si no podía encontrar una caseta postal, mucho menos podría encontrar a una vampira enojada. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Pero estaba determinada a encontrar a Rosalie, hablar con ella, hacerle entender. Por alguna extraña razón todo eso sonó mejor en su cabeza cuando lo había pensado hacía 15 minutos…

Eventualmente la encontraría, o eso pensaba. Miró a su reloj. La empezó a buscar aproximadamente a las 10:30 p.m. y ahora eran las 1:24 a.m.

La hermosa vampira rubia estaba sentada en una banca en el parque, había tomado varias desviaciones durante su escape, que era lo que había confundido a Bella. No se veía triste, estaba muy pacifica para eso, se veía melancólica.

Rosalie sintió la esencia de fressia y lavanda.

_¿Qué demonios querrá?_ Toda su molestia la plasmó en ese pensamiento.

"_¿Rosalie…?"_ Preguntó indecisa Bella.

"_¿Qué?"_ Respondió la aludida.

"_¿Está todo bien…?"_ Preguntó Bella, aún indecisa. Se movió sigilosa y lentamente desde atrás de la banca.

Era muy cómico, una hermosa vampira inmortal sentada en una simple banca.

Rosalie abrió la boca para decir sí, pero luego lo pensó mejor. ¿Por qué mentir? No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Sacudió la cabeza.

"_¿Puedo sentarme?"_ Preguntó Bella, manteniendo su voz a un simple susurró.

_Ah, mierda…_ Pensó Rosalie.

"_Hazlo"_ También susurró, moviendo la mano.

Bella se sentó, el silencio entre ella no era incómodo, era depresivo.

"_¿Qué está haciendo?"_ Dijo en voz alta Alice.

Estaba viendo el futuro, intentando saber dónde estaba su hermana. No espera verla sentada en una banca en el parque con Bella a su lado.

"_¿Por qué viniste?"_ preguntó Rosalie rompiendo el silencio. Alzó la mirada, sus fríos ojos topacios se encontraron con los chocolate.

"_Quería hablar contigo…."_ Respondió Bella desviando la mirada.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Preguntó Rosalie sorprendida. Había tratado mal a Bella y ¿ella quería hablar con ella?

"_Rosalie, si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿por qué no te gusta ser vampiro…?"_ Preguntó Bella gentilmente.

Rosalie se quedo más sorprendida.

"_No tienes que responder si no quieres"_ Dijo Bella rápidamente.

"_No, es solo que, bueno, no me disgusta, solo lo tolero, nunca tuve una vida humana, nunca tuve elección…"_

"_No entiendo" _Dijo Bella alzando una ceja.

"_Honestamente, no lo esperaba…"_ Respondió suavemente, pero había malicia en su voz. Bella lo ignoro, quería descubrir el misterio que era Rosalie Hale.

"_Sí, no te importa, ¿cómo fue que te llegaste a ser…?"_ Cortó Bella, sabía que ella entendería. Y lo hizo.

Rosalie tomó un largo respiro y comenzó su historia.

Le dijo a Bella que vivía en Rochester cerca de 1935. También le contó como los hombres se volteaban a mirarla desde que tenía 12. Le dijo acerca de sus 2 hermanos, cómo sus padres era más afortunados que la mayoría de la gente, pero aún así querían más. Le dijo que fue criada para las apariencias y obtener siempre lo que quisiera.

Rosalie le dijo a Bella de la primera vez que sintió celos, celos por el hijo de su amiga. Le dijo acerca de Royce y lo que le hizo.

Cómo la habían abandonado en la calle para que muriera, cómo Carlisle la había encontrado y convertido. Le dijo acerca de la reticencia de Edward para con ella. Los deseos de Carlisle para que ella fuera para Edward, lo que Esme era para él. Bella se tensó ligeramente, pero Rosalie no lo notó. Procedió a contarle que Edward pensaba que estaba completo consigo mismo, y que no necesitaba una pareja.

Bella quedó confusa ante la declaración que había hecho Edward. Rosalie en cuanto lo notó sonrió por la obvia conexión entre Edward y Bella.

También le contó que les hizo a los hombres que le arrancaron su vida, la vida que tanto quería y que nunca podría tener.

_¿Será este mi castigo por ser tan superficial? ¿Por obtener siempre lo que mi corazón desea, con el simple chasquear de mis dedos?_ Reflexionó Rosalie. Ahora que lo pensaba, esta vida era el pago por sus acciones anteriores. No tenía ningún derecho, técnicamente, la merecía.

Aunque incluso que por fin se haya dado cuenta de todo esto, no podía evitar ser superficial, era lo que había traído de su vida humana, su tenacidad.

"_Lo siento tanto, Rosalie"_ Susurró Bella. Parecía que iba a llorar, si eso fuera posible. ¿Cómo alguien puede superar una violación?

"_Yo también…"_ Susurró Rosalie.

Una vez más se sumergieron en un silencio. Ya eran alrededor de las 2:00 a.m.

"_Emmett, el es tu pareja, ¿cierto?"_ Preguntó Bella después de un momento.

Rosalie sonrió ante su recuerdo, lo amaba tanto. Le había dicho a Bella que lo encontró en boque, un oso lo iba a matar. Le dijo que la única razón por la que lo había llevado hasta Carlisle, era porque le recordaba al hijo de Vera, con su cabello rizado y sus hoyuelos.

"_Él está muy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?" _Murmuró Bella mirando a la bóveda nocturna llena de nubes. No era un día lluvioso, por lo menos aún no.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. Lo había dejado sin decirle nada, después de todo.

_Oh Emmett…_ Pensó. Debería estar muy preocupado. Ya podía imaginárselo, dando vueltas por la habitación, mordiendo sus uñas de granito, un molesto tic humano del cual no podía liberarse, incluso aunque hayan pasado 90 años.

"_Rosalie, ¿podrías intentar ponerte en mi lugar…?"_ Preguntó Bella, mirando a la cara.

Rosalie asintió.

"_Amas a Emmett ¿no?"_ Preguntó Bella.

Rosalie le mandó una mirada, declarando lo obvio.

"_Si Carlisle no te hubiera convertido, ¿hubieras encontrado a Emmett?"_ Preguntó Bella mirando al horizonte.

Rosalie debió la mirada. Bella tenía razón. Si Carlisle nunca la hubiera convertido, nunca hubiera encontrado a Emmett. El pecho de Rosalie se contrajo ante el pensamiento de una existencia sin él. La vida sin Emmett sería insoportable, ni siquiera quería imaginárselo. No podía caerlo. Lo amaba demasiado…

Rosalie se prometió a si misma ser más tolerable con Bella, porque sin ella, nunca tendría a Emmett.

"_¿Bella…?" _La llamó Rosalie

Bella la miró de nuevo.

Rosalie sonrió.

"_Llámame Rose"_

Bella respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Perdón por el retraso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tenía el chap para el viernes, y lo deje ir... y el sábado que lo iba a subir pero se me olvidó!!! Si, esta estúpida memoria de pez que tengo no ayuda..._

_Por cierto tengo un Fic que deseo subir son 5 chaps largos, ¿los subo hasta qe vaya traduciendo uno por uno? ¿O los corto en partes para traducciones más rápidas? Contesten!!!!!!_

_Gracias a todas/os que dejaron Reviews… especialmente a: __**Mery Lupin **__que venció a la flojera (después me dices como, que enserio necesito ganarle) y dejó review, le pido a todos los lectores 'fantasma' que lo hagan, no pido mucho con un 'Me gusta' o 'Actualiza pronto' me basta._

_¿Alguno de los lectores es hombre? Porque yo siempre veo mujeres, pero de seguro me equivoco. Es que me dijeron que en las visitas nocturnas pongo solo para mujeres..._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD _


	9. Conociéndote

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de ily-xox , yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Fallen Angel

**By: ily-xox**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Conociéndote**

Bella decidió caminar a casa en lugar de correr. Estaba de buen humor, ella y Rosalie estaban en buenos términos. Bella sonrió ante la idea. Era una hermosa noche, incluso si no se podían ver las estrellas, lo cual amaba hacer Bella. Tenía que admitirlo, Forks era hermoso, el paisaje, el olor, todo.

No llegó a casa hasta las 3 a.m., se había tomado su tiempo para caminar.

Entrando a su casa, se dio cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Alguien había estado ahí? Bella se encogió los hombros, pero decidió checar de todas formas.

Subió las escaleras, lenta y cautelosamente. Alguien estaba ahí, ella lo sabía. No podía identificar el olor, no estaba en el pasillo. Entró a su habitación para checarla primero. No había nadie. Se cambió por unas ropas más cómodas, unos pants y un top.

Decidió checar la biblioteca, el olor se tornaba más fuerte, pero aun parecía imperceptible. El extraño estaba ahí.

_¿Quién rayos está ahí? ¿Y por qué? _Pensó.

Entrando a la habitación vio el reflejo de una cabeza broncínea de espaldas al estante de libros. Había visto ese cabello en otra parte.

"_¡¿Edward?!"_ Preguntó incrédulamente.

Edward saltó. No la había escuchado llegar. Entró en pánico, internamente. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Acababa de llegar a su casa y se encontraba en ella.

_Oh, demonios…_ Pensó, girándose y maldiciéndose internamente.

"_Er… ¿hola?"_ Sonó como una pregunta.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_ Preguntó Bella con la misma expresión de shock en su cara. Luego bajo la mirada. ¡Estaba vestida con unos simples pants y un top! Se sonrojó.

"_Eh, bueno… yo… me debería ir…"_ Dijo él dirigiéndose a la ventada a velocidad vampírica.

Pero, en un reflejo, Bella corrió y tomó su muñeca, y sintió un corriente eléctrica recorrerla. De la misma manera que Edward la sintió.

"_No, espera"_ Dijo Bella, mirándole a los ojos; él era mucho más alto que ella, su 1.90 m sobrepasa el 1.60 m de ella.

Bella ni siquiera sabía porque le dijo que se quedara. Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Ella sonrió.

"_Podrías haberme llamado. ¿O estás tratando de matarme de un susto?"_ Bromeó soltándole la mano.

Edward sonrió, gracias a Dios no estaba molesta. Algo le decía a Edward que no debías enojar al Ángel de la Inmortalidad.

"_Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"_ Preguntó Bella, espera ansiosa su respuesta.

Edward decidió decirle la verdad, no tenía caso mentirle.

"_Tenía curiosidad, y… ¿tú que estás haciendo a…"_ Miró su reloj. "_3:07 a.m.? ¿no deberías dormir?"_ Preguntó alzando una ceja.

"_¿No se los dije? No duermo"_ Dijo Bella, su sonrisa desapareció.

"_No, no lo hiciste…"_ Murmuró Edward, dándose cuenta que ella nunca contesto la su primera pregunta.

"_Entonces… nunca contestaste mi pregunta, ¿qué estás haciendo a las tres de la mañana?"_ Preguntó Edward.

La sonrisa de Bella regresó.

"_Lo mismo te podría preguntar, acosador"_ Dijo Bella juguetonamente.

Si Edward fue capaz, se hubiera sonrojado. En lugar de eso, solo alzó un ceja.

"_De acuerdo, estuve hablando con Rosalie" _Dijo Bella.

Los ojos de Edward casi se salen de sus orbitas.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Balbuceó. La última vez que vio a Rosalie sus pensamientos eran absolutamente furiosos.

"_Porque quería arreglar las cosas, ¿sabes? Ella no es tan mala cuando la conoces"_ Sonrió Bella. Tenía el presentimiento de que logró mucho esa noche.

"_Bueno, para mí ella es muy cruel…"_ Murmuró Edward.

"_Tal vez es así solo contigo…" _Bromeó Bella acercándosele.

Los ojos de él seguían bien abiertos.

"_Ok, ahora puedes regresar tus ojos a sus cuencas…"_ Dijo Bella mirándolo. Para ser honesta era muy gracioso verlo así.

Edward ignoró su comentario.

"_Estoy sorprendido de que no te haya matado…"_ Dijo. Edward sintió un pinchazo en el corazón por el pensamiento de Bella muerta, y sacudió su cabeza para alejar la idea.

"_La haces sonar detestable, sabes, ella no es tan mala."_ Dijo ella, alejándolo de la ventada y haciendo que los dos se sentaran en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro.

Edward rodó los ojos.

El silencio formado entre ellos era confortable, hasta que Edward lo rompió iniciando sus preguntas.

"_Eh, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"_ Preguntó sonriendo,

"_Sí, esa sí que no es una pregunta común…"_ Soltó la frase llena de sarcasmo.

"_Oh, solo responde la pregunta…"_ Replicó él. Notó que ella era extremadamente sarcástica.

"_Pero, ¿Por qué?"_ Preguntó.

"_Quiero saber todo de ti."_ Respondió Edward mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa.

"_Pero, no soy interesante…"_ Murmuró.

"_Ok, el Ángel de la Inmortalidad…"_ Era su turno para ser el sarcástico.

"_Oh, cállate"_ Murmuró Bella en respuesta.

"_¿Siempre te pones así cuando alguien te hace alguna pregunta?"_ Preguntó él, curioso, con un toque de sarcasmo.

"_Cierra el pico"_ Ahora se estaba comenzando a irritar. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, muy tenuemente, pero aun así Edward lo notó. Ahora eran más negros que cafés.

Él espero hasta que sus ojos regresaran a su color habitual, lo que tomó solo unos cuantos latidos de humano. Notó que el corazón de Bella era más rápido que del humano regular.

"_Así, que tu color favorito es…"_

Bella suspiró y rodó sus ojos.

"_Cambia de día a día, o década…" _Dijo mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

"_Bueno, ¿Y cuál es hoy?"_ Presionó. No la iba a dejarla escapar.

"_Probablemente café"_ Respondió.

Edward bufó.

"_¿Café"_ Preguntó incrédulamente.

"_Sí, el café es cálido, todo lo que se supone que debería ser café no lo es aquí, como el musgo, todo está cubierto de una capa verde…" _Despotricó, agachó un poco la cabeza, cayendo una cortina de cabello en su cara, formando una cubierta protectora.

"_Tienes razón, el café es calidez"_ Acomodo el cabello de ella de regreso a su hombro con indecisión, mirándola a los ojos. Bella solo se sonrojó.

Y así fue como las siguientes horas se fueron, él preguntándole una pila de preguntas al azar, y ella contestándolas, pero luego Bella se detuvo, fue cuando él le preguntó de su pasado.

"_Déjame, mostrártelo, es mejor que explicarlo"_ Dijo ella, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Podía sentir como su escudo se estiraba tratando de protegerla. Ajora era más fácil de controlar.

Edward jadeo, su mente era una de las cosas más puras de la que había sido testigo.

Bella comenzó desde el inicio, enseñándole su niñez, el lugar donde las almas van después de la muerte, las cuales eran como un líquido gris. Era tan hermoso. Vio a los distintos ángeles, cuando ella mordió al primer humano, y cuando fue exiliada. Sintió su dolor cuando perdió el uso de sus alas, era como volver a ser convertido.

Ella le mostró a él cuando despertó, solo para encontrase en un lugar desconocido en medio del bosque. El lugar ahora conocido como Inglaterra.

Vio la existencia de ella por sus recuerdos. Tenía un montón de certificados de preparatoria y universidad.

Vio a su encuentro con los Volturi. Él vio todo.

Estaba sorprendido. Había visto el cielo. ¿Cómo rayos puedes describir _eso?_

Eran cerca de las 4:30 a.m. cuando el pregunto:

"_¿Podría ver tus alas de nuevo?"_ Pregunto dubitativo. Las otras preguntas eran más fáciles.

"_¿No piensas que es raro?"_ Pregunto Bella asombrada.

"_Escucho voces en mi mente, créeme lo tuyo no es raro" _Dijo Edward sonriendo. Aún se recuperaba del hecho de haber visto su mente.

Bella rió.

"_Ok, solo espera un momento, tengo que cambiarme la playera, me gusta esta y no quiero que tenga hoyos en la espalda"_ Dijo juguetonamente, saliendo de la habitación a velocidad vampírica, o mejor dicho a velocidad angelical.

Se cambió a una impresionante velocidad, y corrió de regreso a la biblioteca.

Edward parecía una estatua inmóvil cuando regresó. Y lentamente la estatua regresó a la vida. Dándole su tan famosa reluciente sonrisa.

Bella se giró y desplegó sus alas.

Edward no pudo evitar acercarse a ellas.

Justo como antes, las toco delicadamente. Eran tan lisas, casi como mármol, pero a la vez tan suaves. El color marfil le quedaba tan bien.

Bella se tiritó ante su sutil toque.

Cuando él se detuvo, Bella se giró para quedar cara a cara.

Edward la miró, sus alas continuaban desplegadas, haciéndola ver más angelical, si eso era posible.

"_Son tan hermosas, tú eres tan hermosa"_ Murmuró Edward, sus ojos parecían brillar.

Bella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir.

"_Me debería ir"_ Dijo él, mirando la ventana. Se giró de regreso a Bella, y usando el dorso de su mano, acarició gentilmente la mandíbula de ella.

"Adiós Bella"Murmuró él, algo parecía brotar de su voz.

"_Adiós"_ Susurró Bella.

Y con eso Edward se precipitó a la venta. Durante su camino, se dio cuenta de algo.

Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan, y nada podría cambiar eso. Y tenía el presentimiento que Bella se sentía igual.

Edward sonrió ante la idea y siguió corriendo.

* * *

Bella se sentó en el piso, acababa de tener una epifanía.

Estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Y se sentía tan bien.

* * *

_Perdón por el retraso pero se me fue el tiempo... como bono les digo que el lunes es mi último examen y al fin soy libre!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Eso significa más traducciones-_

_Dejen reviews si les gustó ver a Edward avergonzado por su faceta de acosador... Oh vamos!!! para las que querían su momento EdxBe aquí está... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!_

_Otra cosa, dos preguntas: _

_¿Qué sucede mañana? . No puedo creer que no lo sepan..._

_¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta sobre la autora? ¿Alguien? ¿Haber que sucede con ella?_

_HEY!!! Pasense por mi otra traducción: _**One Step a Time**

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD _

_Por cierto a los hombre que leen: También tendrán sus visitas nocturnas solo escojan a su chica!!! xD_


	10. Mi Bella

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de ily-xox, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Fallen Angel

**By: ily-xox**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Mi Bella**

En unos minutos Edward estaba en casa, su familia esperaba por él. Alice estaba sonriendo como una maniática.

"_¡LA AMAS!"_ Gritó antes que él pudiera pasar la puerta.

Si Edward hubiera sido capaz de sonrojarse, ten por seguro que estaría tan rojo como un tomate.

"_¡No lo niega!"_ Alice chilló. Estaba feliz por su hermano.

Esme lo miró absolutamente eufórica. Había estado preocupada porque Edward fue cambiado tan joven. Le dolía ver a su hijo sólo todo el tiempo. Y, además, no se pudo enamorar de una mejor chica.

Jasper le levantó una ceja.

"_¿Y, exactamente, por qué estás avergonzado?"_ Preguntó.

Honestamente, Edward no sabía que responder.

"_¡Buen trabajo hermano, ya te habías tomado tu tiempo!"_ Bramó Emmett, corriendo hacia él para darle una palmada en la espalda, con excesiva fuerza.

"_Gracias"_ Dijo sarcásticamente Edward, aún tenía esa sonrisa en la cara. Amaba a Bella, y estaba casi seguro de que ella se sentía igual.

"_Wow, Edward, de todas las chicas, eliges una que no es de nuestra especie…"_ Dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa, Bella no era tan mala, había descubierto que era difícil odiarla. Espera que algún día pudieran ser amigas.

Todos miraron a Rosalie como si tuviera tres cabezas.

Rosalie Hale – Rosalie _la loca_ Hale – estaba siendo amable.

"_Oh, no me vean así…"_ Gruñó.

Nadie se molestó en preguntar, sabían que Alice lo diría después o simplemente todos podían ignorarla.

"_Bien hecho, hijo"_ Dijo Carlisle sonriéndole a su hijo, se acerco y le palmeó la espalda, mucho más gentil que Emmett, antes de dirigirse a su estudio.

Esme se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"_Oh, Edward, estoy tan feliz por ti"_ Sonó como si estuviera llorando.

"_Cuidado mamá, me harás sonrojar"_ Le bromeó, aunque le devolvió el abrazo.

Esme le dio un apretón en el hombro, y le besó la frente.

"_Realmente estoy feliz por ti"_ Susurró.

Ahora era el turno de Jasper.

"_Ella también te ama, Ed,"_ murmuró Jasper.

"_Pero…"_ Comenzó Edward.

"_¿Realmente estás dudando de mi? ¡La persona que siente las emociones!"_ Preguntó Jasper con incredulidad. Estaba contemplando si algo salió mal durante la transformación de Edward, afectando su cerebro.

"_Cállate, y no, no tengo nada malo en mi cerebro"_ Respondió.

"_Está bien…"_ Dijo, aún sin creerle, pero se fue a buscar a Alice.

Solo se quedó Edward. Se sentó en su piano, y comenzó a tocar. Todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en Bella. Y sin saberlo, creó una hermosa melodía. Era casi como una nana. Él la dedicó a Bella.

Brincó cuando Alice gritó si nombre.

"_¡EDWARD! ¡Bella se está preparando, ve a recogerla! Te veremos en la escuela"_ Prácticamente canto.

Y con eso, Edward se dirigió de regreso a casa de Bella.

* * *

El día de Bella comenzó usualmente, puso su libro en la mesita, tomo un baño, y se preparó para ir a la escuela. Sip, muy normal.

Hasta que salió a por su auto.

En su camino, estaba un auto distinto, pero familiar.

Un Volvo plateado.

Edward salió del auto y le mandó una sonrisa torcida.

"_¿Te gustaría que te llevará hoy?"_ Preguntó. Lo gracioso era, que él le daba a elegir, si realmente quería ir o no.

Bella tal vez era un poco loca, pero no estúpida.

"_Por su puesto"_ Respondió, sonriendo y sonrojándose en un ligero tono rosa.

Y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Edward pasara de ser torcida a una traviesa. El corazón de Bella se detuvo unos instantes.

Ella caminó hasta el asiento de pasajeros, pero Edward se le adelantó y le abrió la puerta. Por supuesto, él hizo trampas, utilizando su velocidad insana.

"_¿Podrías intentar actuar más humano? Sabes, tengo vecinos…"_ Le regañó juguetonamente Bella.

Edward solo siguió sonriendo traviesamente.

El camino a la escuela fue silencioso, un silencio cómodo. Hasta que Bella preguntó. _"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esperándome?"_

Edward conducía con una sola mano, la otra se encontraba, floja, sobre su regazo. Ninguno usaba los cinturones de seguridad. Ni siquiera los necesitaban.

"_Solo cinco minutos, Alice me dijo cuando ir,"_ Le dijo mirándola y le giñó el ojo. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir más rápido.

_Maldito traidor… _pensó molesta. Sabía que Edward era capaz de oírlo. Y se sonrojó por eso.

Edward la miró divertido.

"_¿Y qué hay del resto?"_ Preguntó Bella, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

"_Nos verán en la escuela"_ Dijo Edward.

Bella se quedó en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, aún tenían diez minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Edward y Bella se encontraron a los demás en la cafetería.

"_¡Bella!" _Gritó Alice, corriendo a velocidad humana para ir a abrazarla. Bella ya casi estaba acostumbrada. Tenía el presentimiento que ella siempre saludaba así.

"_Hola, Alice" _Respondió Bella.

Alice mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_¡Que onda, Bella!"_ Dijo Emmett dándole su enorme mano.

"_¡Hola, Emmett!"_ Respondió Bella con el mismo entusiasmo.

"_Hola, Bella"_ Dijo suavemente Rosalie, sonriéndole genuinamente.

"_Hola, Rose"_ Dijo Bella.

Jasper solo la miró. Parecía que algo le dolía. Bella no podía imaginar que era lo que él estaba pensando, siendo el miembro más nuevo que se introdujo a la dieta 'vegetariana'.

"_Así que Bella, ¿Qué mantuvo a Eddie tanto tiempo en tu casa…?"_ Preguntó Emmett sugiriendo lo obvio, alzando sus cejas.

Rosalie procedió a darle un zape en la nuca a Emmett.

Alice rió, mientras Jasper sacudía su cabeza. Edward le mandó una mirada asesina a Emmett y Bella se sonrojó como un tomate.

"_Hablamos, Emmett, hablamos"_ Dijo Edward.

"_Está bien…"_ Dijo Emmett con su sonrisa de idiota.

Ahora ya era momento de ir a clases.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, aunque Edward caminó con Bella hasta la de ella, y luego espero por ella cuando acabo.

Bella podía sentir las miradas taladrantes de los humanos en su espalda. Tiritó.

Y por supuesto, Edward lo notó.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó, dejando entrever su preocupación en cada palabra.

Desde que habían tenido sus epifanías, su relación cambio, pero fue un buen camión. Aunque aún no estuvieran juntos, la conexión ahí estaba, y ellos podían sentirla.

"_Estoy bien, es solo que… ¡¿acaso esta gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que taladrarme con la mirada?!"_ Dijo Bella en un susurro-grito. Estaban caminando a biología.

Edward rió. Ella parecía un gatito aunque su temperamento era de un león.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Mike Newton decidió ir a su mesa y habla con bella.

Esto hizo a Edward molestarse irracionalmente, y no tenía idea del porque.

"_¡Vive!"_ Dijo Mike detestablemente. Parecía estar recordándole a Bella su accidente con la Van por alguna extraña razón.

"_Eh, ¿hola?"_ Respondió aunque parecía más ser una pregunta.

"_¿Cómo lograste salir de ahí?"_ Preguntó Mike.

"_Edward me quitó del camino"_ Dijo Bella con voz monótona. Esto apaciguó a Edward un poco. Bella notó que él estaba tensó, sus ojos estaba más oscuros que sus usuales topacio.

"_¿De verdad? No lo vi…"_

Bella asintió.

"_Así que Bella, el baile se acerca…"_ Dijo Mike. Mientras pensaba. _Ok, aquí vamos, solo pregúntale si quiere ir al baile, ella dirá que sí. Espera, ¿y si va con Cullen? Dios, ¿por qué no puede ver la clase de fenómeno que tiene a su lado? _Casi estallaba en cólera, sus pensamientos estaba llenos de celos.

Celos.

Justo como se sentía Edward.

Casi se ríe ante lo absurdo, celos, que sentimiento tan, _humano._

Edward no se dio cuenta que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y rápidamente regresó a la conversación.

"_¿… y pensaba si te gustaría ir conmigo?"_ Terminó Newton.

Bella tampoco se dio cuenta que estaba perdida. El chico parecía solo hablar, y hablar, y hablar.

"_¿Eh?"_ Contestó. Solo había visto a la boca de él moverse, pero todo lo que oía era '_Blue, __da ba dee da ba die...'_ Estaba más enfocada en Edward. Tenía las expresiones faciales más graciosas. Parecía molesto, sorprendido, divertido, y luego molesto de nuevo.

_¿Estás bien?_ Quitó su escudo para preguntarle mentalmente. Él saltó un poco sorprendido.

Ella puedo ver como él rodaba los ojos, primero hacia al techo y luego al escritorio.

Bella sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que algo le pasaba.

"_¿Irías al baile? ¿Conmigo?"_ Preguntó de nuevo Mike, su confianza iba desapareciendo.

"_El baile… eh… ese fin de semana tengo que ir a Seattle"_ Respondió rápidamente Bella. Pudo ver los hombros de Edward vibrar un poco por su silenciosa risa. Lo que fuera que lo estaba molestando, ya no lo hacía más.

"_¿No podrías ir otro fin de semana?"_ Suplicó.

_¿No podías irte? _Pensaron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo.

"_Lo siento, no, tal vez deberías preguntarle a Jessica"_ Sugirió Bella.

Newton asintió y regresó a su asiento.

Edward se giró hacia ella.

"_Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer realmente este fin de semana?"_ Preguntó Edward divertido.

"_Aparente, ir a Seattle…" _Respondió Bella.

"_¿Qué te parece si te llevo…?"_ Bella lo cortó.

"_Juró por dios que si me vas a pedir ir al baile…." _Le amenazó Bella.

Edward rió.

"_¿Y qué si lo hago?"_ Le mofó.

"_¿Haz escuchado el dicho: te traje al mundo y puedo sacarte de el…?" _Terminó Bella con su sonrisa malvada.

Por supuesto no lo decía en serio, ella odia la idea de matar a alguien más, especialmente al hombre del que se había enamorado. Solo estaba jugando con é.

Edward solo sacudió la cabeza, aún seguía divertido.

"_De hecho, te iba a preguntar si querías ir a un lugar que me encontré hace dos años"_ Dijo él.

"_No me gustan las sorpresas"_

"_Oh, te gustará esta. ¿Quieres ir?"_ Preguntó el de nuevo.

"_Sí quiero"_ Respondió Bella.

* * *

Hola perdon por la tardanza... es solo que... se me fue el tiempo...

Por la qe no lo supieron el pasado 20 de Junio fue el cumple de Edward... ¡Felicidades a las que si lo supieron!

Y nadie contesto si se dieron cuenta de la autora... en los chaps anteriores a estado cambiando mucho de nick... xD

Por cierto... ¿que les pareció el chap? A mi me encanto la parte de Mike... hahahaha y sobre todo Bella amenazando a Eddie... y el recibiento que tu vo en su casa... nah... la parte de Mike fue la mejor...

¡¡¡¡Me siento triste cada vez dejan menos reviews!!!! ¿acaso ya no les gusta la historia?

Pasense por **One Step at a Time** y por cierto chequen mi Profile... voy a subir otra traducción pronto...

NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD


	11. Strike tres,,, ¡estás fuera!

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de ily-xox, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Fallen Angel

**By: ily-xox**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Strike Tres… ¡Estás Fuera!**

Después de que Edward dejara a Bella en casa, ella se acostó en el sofá pensando en el día que acababa de pasar. La intensidad que había entre Edward y Bella incrementaba la tensión. Era terrible, saber que se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos de él, aún si ella no lo había podido tocar, terrible.

Él la acompañaba a sus clases, y luego al final de ella él estaba ahí esperándola. El almuerzo fue divertidísimo. Era mediados de Febrero, -de ahí que el baile al que Mike le invitara fue el de San Valentín- y aún sería nevando. Emmett quería tener diversión.

* * *

**Flashback – Hora del almuerzo.**

Emmett había sugerido a Edward y Jasper tener una pelea de bolas de nieve. Bella rió ante una de las expresiones de Edward, obviamente él no le estaba prestando atención a la bola de nieve que Emmett le lanzó. No, Edward no le estaba prestando atención, él estaba asesinando a Newton mentalmente, quién estaba teniendo fantasías no muy inocentes acerca de Bella.

Jasper no pudo evitar reírse. No todos los días puedes sorprender a Edward. Y también no todos los días puedes ser testigo de un Edward celoso.

Bella no pudo evitar notar cuan guapo se veía Edward con el cabello mojado. El tono bronce era casi un cobrizo. Era una vista desgarradora.

Edward decidió que ahora sería buen momento para la venganza, tomando un poco de nieve sucia, se la tiró a Emmett. Justo entre los ojos.

Decir que Emmett estaba sorprendido sería un 'gran' descubrimiento.

Jasper decidió que era su turno de obtener venganza, Emmett también le había tirado a él. Así que Jasper le envió una gran bola directo a Emmett.

Ahora Emmett parecía un enorme pez.

Jasper aprovechó la oportunidad, y tomó más nieve sucia y se la tiró a la cabeza de Emmett.

Una de sus famosas sonrisas de tonto apareció en su cara. Las chicas aún no recibían nieve.

Emmett se posicionó junto a las chicas y sacudió su cabeza, agua y nieve sucia salpicaban por doquier.

"_¡Emmett! Mojaste. Mi. Cabello."_ Gruñó Rosalie.

Alice vio venir esto así que se escondió atrás de Jasper. Era cómico ver a esos dos. Jasper era casi medio metro más alto que Alice.

Bella solo se tapo la cara con las manos, todo sucedió mientras Edward estaba riendo.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Bella sonrió ante la corta memoria, Emmett era como el mayor que nunca tuvo.

Luego Bella frunció el ceño por lo que había pasado antes de eso.

Tyler Crowely le había pedido ir al baile, y su paciencia se estaba acabando.

* * *

**Flashback – Transición entre biología y el almuerzo**

Edward y Bella estaba caminado al almuerzo, ignorando las miradas de todos esos molestos humanos.

Acercándose cada vez más a la cafetería, Tyler Crowely, o 'Casi estampo a Bella con la Van' tal y como ella agradablemente le puso, se paró en frente de ellos, ignorando la mirada asesina de Edward.

"_Hey Bella, estaba pensando, ¿qué si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?"_ Preguntó franca y directamente.

Bella sólo pestaño. Edward, por otro lado, lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo.

_Si no se mueve pronto, perderá el rostro… _Pensó con enfado, Edward.

Bella continuó con su mentira.

"_Lo siento Tyler, me voy a Seattle ese día…"_

"_Es lo que Mike dijo," _dijo Tyler con los ánimos abatidos.

Bella pudo sentir a sus ojos oscurecerse.

"_Entonces, ¿por qué…?"_ Bella hizo un gesto raro. Su cabeza se giró levemente hacia la izquierda, y sus manos estaban alzadas con una separación de 30 cm entre ellas.

Bueno eso le pareció a Tyler, para Edward y Bella, parecía como si ella estuviera lista para estrangular a alguien.

"_Pensé que lo hiciste para suavizarle el rechazo, pero está bien, ¡aún tenemos el baile de graduación!"_ Bella hizo un sonido que pudo ser entre un gruñido y un pato estrangulado.

Edward no se rió, se giró hacia Bella cuando Crowely se fue.

"_¿Por qué no le dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo ese día?"_ Preguntó Edward levemente dolido.

"_Porque, luego él se lo diría a Newton, y luego él regresaría y me estaría molestando, y si lo hace juro por Dios, que la población de la escuela perdería a un estudiante,"_ dijo entrecerrando los ojos y con los puños bien cerrados.

_De nuevo su 'temperamento de gatito/tigre'_ pensó Edward.

Él se rió levemente y dibujó círculos en la espalda de Bella para que se calmara. Y como usualmente ocurre, el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir más rápido. Aunque por fuera se veía más relajada.

"_Está bien Bella, yo te protegeré de los molestos e insistentes adolescentes,"_ Edward comenzó seriamente, pero luego se terminó riendo.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero luego rodó los ojos.

"_Vamos, yo como comida humana, así que ¡vamos por un poco de comida asquerosa de cafetería!," _dijo Bella con una falsa emoción. Tyler y Mike le habían cambiado los ánimos hoy.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Bella suspiró, y se paró para hacer la cena. Bueno, realmente no estaba de humor para cocinar, así que ordeno pizza.

Mientras esperaba por la pizza, Bella terminó su tarea. Era dolorosamente fácil.

Para cuando la pizza llegó, Bella ya se había bañado. No se había dado cuenta de cuan tarde era. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fantaseando?

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta encontró a Eric Yorkie vistiendo un uniforme de repartidor de pizza. Y a su lado a un Dios Griego.

Bella sonrió, sabía que él regresaría, aunque pensaba que entraría por la ventana de nuevo.

"_Entra, Edward."_ Dijo, luego miró a Eric.

"_Hola Bella,"_ dijo Eric sonriendo.

"_Hola, gracias, espera traeré mi cartera,"_ tomó la pizza y la puso en la mesa mientras buscaba su cartera.

Eric estaba mirando a Edward, preguntándose que hacía él ahí, pero no preguntó.

Edward hoyó su pensamiento, y frunció el ceño, sabía lo que Eric estaba planeando.

Edward decidió tener un poco de diversión, mirando a Eric, gruño visiblemente, enseñando todos sus dientes. Se veía aterrador.

Para Bella se vería estúpido.

Aunque por otro lado, Eric tembló del miedo.

_Fenómeno…_ pensó.

Bella regresó con su cartera. Sonrió amablemente. Estaba a punto de pagarle a Eric, cuando él preguntó algo, o mejor dicho _casi_ se lo escupe a la cara.

"_¿Bella irías al baile conmigo?"_ Preguntó, sonrojándose.

Bella se le quedó mirando sorprendida, por un segundo. Luego sus ojos, ahora, casi negros se entrecerraron.

Este era el strike tres.

"_Eric, voy a estar fuera del pueblo ese día,"_ dijo exasperada. Estaba a punto de explotar, pero afortunadamente mantuvo la compostura. Ella tuvo que lidiar con Azrael y Abaddon, los Ángeles del Inframundo. Ella podía hacer lo que fuera.

"_Oh,"_ dijo él mirando al suelo.

"_Aquí tienes Eric, guarda el cambio."_ Dijo Edward dándole un billete de 20, luego sonrió.

Bella había escogido ir con él, ella declino a todo esos chicos por _él._

Eric asintió y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"_Yo pude haberla pagado, sabes,"_ murmuró Bella cuando se fueron a la cocina.

Edward ya estaba ahí antes de ella, tomando un plato y poniéndolo frente a ella. Él rodó los ojos.

"_Solo come, Bella."_

* * *

Hola!!! perdón por la tardanza pero tenía otras traducciones que hacer... aquí la publicidad: Pasense por **One Step at a Time, Finding Family y Teddybears, Boogeymen and Bedtime Stories.**

Espero que el chap les haya gustado, es corto... pero bueno...

NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD


	12. Problemas en La Push

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de acex3, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Fallen Angel

**By: acex3**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Problemas en La Push**

Y así fue como el resto de la semana pasó, claro contando las invitaciones de baile. Aunque era muy obvio que Bella no asistiría.

Y Edward parecía tener un placer casi enfermo por ver las caras largas de los rechazados.

Pero hoy era diferente.

Todos se fueron de caza excepto por Alice.

Bella no podía evitar sentirse vacía sin Edward ahí. Iba a confesarle sus sentimientos pronto, no sabía cuánto tardaría antes de que sufriera una combustión espontánea y lo besara. O más…

Bueno, ya era el final del día, y Edward iba a regresar en la noche, aunque podría regresar más tarde de lo usual.

Alice y Bella se dirigieron al gimnasio. Mientras se cambiaban de ropa, Alice preguntó: _"Estás enamora, ¿verdad?"_ Declaró más que preguntar.

Bella se ruborizó, mientras deslizaba su playera por encima de su top.

"_¿Soy tan obvia?" _Preguntó, toda su cara brillaba de lo roja que estaba.

Alice rió. _"Pff, no,"_ contesto sarcásticamente.

Bella rodó los ojos.

Alice solo rió.

"_¡¡Dilo!!"_ Dijo, o mejor dicho gritó.

"_Decir, ¿qué?"_ Preguntó Bella confundida.

"_¡Di que amas a Edward! ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo en voz alta!"_ Siguió gritando Alice.

Bella rió tontamente. Decidió continuar con su buen humor. Tomó las manos de Alice y le dijo mirándola a los ojos: _"Alice Cullen, estoy enamorada de tu hermano. Amo a Edward Cullen."_ Lo dijo tan seria pero al mismo tiempo parecía que se acababa de quitar un peso de encima.

Alice chilló, brincando y aplaudiendo.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Educación física fue lo mismo de siempre, esta vez jugaron volleyball. Alice y Bella intentaron 'descubrirse' la una a la otra.

Querían ver quién podía actuar más como un humano.

Las dos se pasaron la clase tirando la pelota mal, incluso Alice sacudió su mano mientras brincaba gritando que 'se rompió una uña'.

Claro, porque el granito se puede romper siendo golpeado por el caucho.

No es necesario decir que las chicas obtuvieron un montón de miradas raras, pero el entrenador no podía decir nada. Ellas estaban haciendo su trabajo.

* * *

Mientras conducía su Accord a casa, Bella decidió ir a la tienda, era fácil de encontrar, como todo estaba a un lado de autopista.

Yendo hacia la sección de los cereales, vio a Lauren y a Eric dirigiéndose hacia ella.

_Dios Santo, ¿qué querrán…?_ Pensó Bella.

"_Así que Bella…"_ Lauren sonó desdeñosa al decir su nombre.

Bella no pudo evitar notar que ella tenía ojos de pescado y una voz _muy_ nasal. Brevemente se preguntó como sonaría cuando cantara, y luego tembló ante la idea.

"_¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" _Preguntó bruscamente Bella, no tenía tiempo para pequeñas insolente como ella.

"_Eric me dijo que Edward estaba en tu cada ayer en la noche, como a las 10:30 p.m."_ Seguía sonando desdeñosa.

Bella le mandó una mirada asesina a Eric. Eric solo tembló del miedo. Bella pudo oler la adrenalina corriendo por él. Ángel o no, Bella era peligrosa.

Rápidamente ideó una mentira.

"_Sí, Edward me estaba ayudando con la tarea de Cálculo, ¿tienes idea de que tan difícil es?"_ preguntó con indiferencia.

"_No, es fácil,"_ Se mofó Lauren.

Y luego Ángela apareció de una esquina.

"_Tú no tomas Cálculo, Lauren…"_ declaró calmadamente.

Bella la miró molesta, como ya había sido descubierta, Lauren estaba tornándose violeta.

Se giró, con la frente en alto y se fue.

Eric le mandó una mirada de disculpa a Bella.

"_Mira Bella, yo no quería…"_ comenzó, pero Bella le cortó inmediatamente.

"_Sálvatelo, Yorkie."_

Eric se fue, avergonzado.

Bella miró a Ángela, y le sonrió cálidamente.

"_Gracias Ángela."_ Le dijo sinceramente.

Ángela sonrió.

"_No es ningún problema,"_ le respondió Ángela, aún seguía sonriendo.

Más humanos deberían ser como Ángela.

"_Mmm, Bella… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"_ preguntó con indecisión.

Bella sonrió.

"_Lo acabas de hacer, vamos."_ Dijo Bella, tomando una caja de Lucky Charms.

_Oh, un nuevo malvavisco, tiene forma de reloj de arena…_ pensó Bella mientras leía la caja.

"_¿… Tyler te llevara a la graduación?"_ Ahora Ángela si captó la atención de Bella.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ Bella soltó. Sus ojos demostraban la sorpresa que sentía.

"_Sabía que no era verdad…"_ murmuró Ángela. _"Tyler le está diciendo a todos que él te va a llevar a la graduación."_

"_¡Ni siquiera voy a ir a la graduación! ¿Dónde demonios obtuvo esa ridícula idea?"_

"_No te preocupes Bella, es solo un rumor," _intentó tranquilizarla Ángela. Se había dado cuenta que los normalmente ojos cafés de Bella, se estaban poniendo peligrosamente negros. Bella también se dio cuenta de esto, así que cerró los ojos y negó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"_Estoy bien, de hecho ya me tengo que ir, lo siento,"_ le disculpó rápidamente. Ángela no puedo decir nada antes de que Bella se desapareciera. Rápidamente pagó sus cosas y se fue a casa.

De alguna manera, durante el trayecto, tomó una vuelta equivocada.

Ahora Bella ya había cruzado la línea fronteriza. Estaba en La Push. Bueno, en realidad estaba entre los árboles.

Bella salió del auto, y comenzó a correr, usando su fuerza, velocidad y agilidad. En un parpadeo, se encontraba en una playa, con una señal que rezaba 'First Beach'.

Bella miró al agua, el cielo gris hacía ver al agua, bueno, gris, casi negro. Suspiró. Probablemente esto era lo más cercano a una playa que conseguiría ver en Forks.

Tenía que admitirlo, era hermoso, aunque olía raro.

Asqueroso.

Repugnante.

Casi como a perro mojado.

Suspiró de nuevo. Comenzó a lanzar piedras, las veía golpear por lo menos unas veinticinco veces antes de que se uniera.

Lo que no sabía era que estaba siendo observada.

* * *

Saliendo de los árboles, estaba el lobo color rojizo mirando a la criatura, con una mezcla de horror y temor.

El corazón de ella latía, con mucha prisa, pero corría con la gracia y la velocidad de una sanguijuela. Ella tiró las piedras con la fuerza de una sanguijuela. Y era tan pálida como una.

Demonios, olía como una. Demasiado dulce, casi frío.

Teniendo solo unas semanas desde su primera transformación, y siendo su primer patrullaje, tenía que preguntar.

_¿Cuál es el problema Jake?_ Preguntó el Alpha.

_Hay alguna clase de criatura, tal vez podría ser una sanguijuela, pero no estoy seguro, ella tiene latido._ Respondió.

_Tal vez solo sea una humana, tonto._ La única mujer del grupo, Leah, contestó. Ella era amargada.

_No, ella tiene la velocidad y la fuerza de un vampiro. _Jacob estaba siendo paciente con ella.

_Ella es un peligro. Atácala, Jacob. Hazlo antes de que alimente, o lastime a alguien. ¿crees poder hacerlo?_ Ordenó Sam

_Por supuesto que puedo. _Respondió Jacob.

Con la mirada localizó a su objetivo.

Aquella sanguijuela apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Se giró, sus ojos cafés de abrieron del asombro.

_Espera, ¿cafés?_ Jacob ignoró el descubrimiento.

Y atacó.

* * *

_Realmente me quiero disculpar por el retraso, ni siquiera quiero pensar en cuanto tiempo llevó sin actulizar, pero entre mi proxima entrada a la escuela (a una semana), el hecho de que mis dos computadoras murieran, mi laptop se ha ido al cielo y el internet que tenía en mi casa ha estado fallando, incluyendo el que tengo en casa de mi abuela, y anudado a otras cosas no había podido subir chap._

_Bueno al fin Bella dijo que ama a Edward, solo que... ¡¿por qué a Alice?! ¿por que a Ed? y que sucederá con Bella... se comida de lobos???_

_Me he encontrado con un buen fic por lo que intentaré conseguir el permiso para traducir... por mientras si se pasan por One Step at a Time, Finding Family, y Teddybears, Boogeymen and Bedtime Stories me harían muy feliz._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


	13. ¡Porque Te Amo!

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de acex3, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

**By: acex3**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**¡Porque te amo!**

Bella no tuvo tiempo de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando antes de que se encontrara así misma presionada contra el suelo con un lobo gigante sobre ella. Olía fatal.

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Un lobo con esteroides?, _pensó, y luego contraatacó.

Enterró sus dientes en esa _cosa,_ y eso rasguñó su hombro, Bella gimió en absoluta agonía mientras sentía a los dientes de la bestia perforaban y desgarraban su piel dura piel de mármol.

La sangre comenzó a salir a borbones desde las visibles marcas de los dientes. La bestia casi le quita su brazo, su mandíbula superior desgarraba su espalda y la inferior su clavícula.

Su sangre era como rojo aperlado, casi metálico, y luego, desaparecía en unos segundos desde que se exponía al aire. Desaparecía como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Jacob retrocedió por el asombro, casi, se paraba en sus patas traseras, aullando, llamando a los otros. _¿Qué era ésta creatura?_

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para contraatacar, su herida parecía que se estaba curando por sí misma, aunque aún dolía como el mismísimo infierno.

Se tiró contra el lobo, derribándolo. Los dedos de Bella se hundieron en la carne que parecía ser el cuello.

Jacob aulló de dolor, y luego la empujó. Ella se golpeó contra un árbol, que se sacudió violentamente. Cuando Bella se paró, se quedó su silueta marcada en el tronco.

Ella le gruñó a la cosa.

Estaba a punto de tirarse de nuevo contra la bestia, y clavar sus dientes en su cuello, cuando otro lobo apareció y la atacó de lado. Los dos cayeron con un golpe _sordo _y rodaron por el piso.

Bella estaba completamente adolorida, pero no había posibilidad alguna de que fuera a dejar a estos lobos con esteroides matarla.

Bella se giró, y corrió hacia el otro lado de la playa. Se agazapó, saco los dientes, y sus alas rompieron su playera, ahora estaban expandidas.

Los lobos se quedaron estáticos por la sorpresa.

Bella se quedó agazapada.

El lobo gris le ladró algo al café, quién asintió, aunque aún seguía mirando fijamente a Bella.

_¿Qué demonios es ella, Sam?_ Preguntó Jacob.

_No sé, transfórmate y llama a Leah, le preguntaremos. _Respondió el líder. Jacob asintió.

Primero el cabe corrió hacia el bosque. El gris se quedo vigilando, asegurándose de que la creatura no se fuera. Bella aun estaba en pose defensiva.

Alguien salió del bosque. Era un chico nativo, cabello negro corto, y sin camisa.

Bella se irguió, pero no completamente. Él no olía a humano, además tenía algunas heridas en los costados de su cuello, las mismas que Bella le hizo al lobo.

El gris corrió al bosque.

La tensión entre el chico y Bella se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Un hombre y una mujer aparecieron. La mujer estaba ceñuda, y parecía que siempre lo estaba.

La cara del hombre estaba sin expresión alguna.

Caminó hasta Bella con sus manos en alto, el signo universal para el 'no te haré daño'.

Bella se agazapó de nuevo, mostrando sus dientes. No confiaba en… esas cosas.

"_Detente, no te haremos daño,"_ le dijo calmadamente, acercándose a Bella.

A ella no le gustó, la trataban como si fuera un animal. Y estaba casi segura, que ellos eran los mismos lobos que la atacaron.

Bella se paró, su boca era una delgada línea, y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Dejó a sus alas expandidas.

No habló, en lugar de eso clavó su mira en el cuello de Jacob, una mirada asesina directa a e´l.

"_¿Cuál es tu problema?"_ preguntó, extrañamente calmada.

A Jacob no le gustó como le habló.

"_¿De qué hablas?, chupasangre"_ le gritó.

"_¿Qué carajos quieres decir con 'chupasangre'?"_ preguntó. Ella tendía a insultar cuando estaba molesta.

"_Tus ojos eran cafés, ¿Por qué ahora están negros?"_ Ignoró su pregunta.

"_¿Por qué rayos me atacaste?"_ le replicó.

"_Porque eres una chupasangre." _Dijo como si fuera todo un hecho.

"_¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ LO QUE ES ESO!" _le contestó, bueno, le gritó.

Los tres (Jacob, la mujer y el hombre) se encogieron al escuchar sus gritos.

Sam, el más razonable de los tres le comenzó a explicar.

"_Bueno, ya que no eres humano, creo que puedes saberlo."_ Le contestó, señalando sus alas.

Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Su hombro la estaba matando, su herida aun no sanaba, pero la marca de la mordida se estaba convirtiendo en una cicatriz.

"_Qué tal si comenzamos contigo, ¿qué demonios eres?"_ le dijo otra vez calmada.

"_¿Por qué él tiene que escucharte a _ti_?"_ la mujer gruño.

"_Leah…"_ advirtió el hombre.

"_Sam,"_ respondió en la misma voz, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"_Bueno para comenzar, el genio de allá decidió que era un buena idea intentar arrancarme el brazo con sus dientes."_ Estableció sarcásticamente.

"_Porque, idiota, puedo ver las marcas de mis dedos en tu cuello."_ Respondió.

Jacob se sonrojó.

"_Bien, nosotros somos hombres lobo…"_ Bella cortó a Sam.

"_¡¿Qué?!" Se sentía como una idiota, ¡¿acaso no Caius Volturi había matado a todos los Hijos de la Luna, hasta casi su extinción?!_

"_Somos hombres lobo…"_ dijo lentamente.

"_¿Como los Hijos de la Luna?" _preguntó.

"_No, más bien somos como metamórficos…"_ Bella le cortó de nuevo.

"_Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eran metamórficos en ligar de confundirme?"_ preguntó exasperada.

"_¿Conoces a los Hijos de la Luna?"_ preguntó Sam escépticamente.

"_Sí, han sido los enemigos de los vampiros por siglos."_ Bella respondió. No era muy difícil creer que eran metamórficos, ellos se convertían en perros gigantes.

Los humano/perro parecían sorprendidos.

"_¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de los Fríos?"_ preguntó Leah.

Bella puso una sonrisa torcida.

"_Bueno, ¿me creerían si les digo que yo les cree?"_ preguntó batiendo sus alas.

"_¡¿Por qué?"_ preguntó Jacob, temblando violentamente.

A Bella no le gustaba, así que le dio una excusa ruda.

"_Porque puedo"_ le dijo indiferentemente.

"_Bueno, nosotros somos metamórficos, y nos transformamos en lobos cuando hay vampiros cerca, está en nuestra sangre…"_ Bella le cortó, _de nuevo._

"_Así que básicamente, ¿tienen estos absurdos defectos de nacimiento?"_ Bella sonreía torcidamente mientras decía esto, já, ellos eras experimentos que salieron mal. Eso la hacía reír. Sus hombros se sacudieron un poco, lo que le causó mucho dolor. Se mordió el labio, estaba agradecida de que no pudiera llorar, eso arruinaría el efecto.

Los ojos de Sam se entrecerraron.

"_Mira, ¿ya me puedo ir? Tengo que ir a checar el daño en mi hombro."_ Le lanzó otra mirada envenenada a Jacob, quien bajó la mirada.

Sam tomó un gran respiro.

"_Con una condición."_ Comenzó.

"_Está bien…"_ respondió Bella escépticamente, con una ceja alzada.

"_No vengas a nuestras tierras, ya que aparentemente si creaste a los Fríos, eres un peligro para nuestra gente…"_ Bella lo cortó, de nuevo.

"_¿Soy qué para su gente?"_

Sam la ignoró.

"_Sam, ¿no deberíamos iniciar una guerra?, ella cruzó la frontera."_ Estableció Leah. Como odiaba a ésta chica.

Los ojos de Bella se hicieron más grandes.

"_No, ella no tiene ninguna conexión con los Cullen…"_ Leah le cortó.

"_Pero ella creo a toda la maldita raza…"_ comenzó pero fue cortada.

"_Sí, pero ahora eso es irrelevante, así que cállate."_ Terminó Sam con el argumento.

_Mmm, aparentemente no tengo conexión con los Cullen, ¿Qué significa eso?_ Se preguntó Bella, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, no quería meter a los Cullen en problemas.

"_¿Ya me puedo ir?"_ Preguntó de nuevo.

"_Sí, mientras no vengas a nuestras tierras"_

"_¿Pero puedo ir a cualquier otro lugar?"_ Preguntó Bella.

"_Sí,"_ clarificó Sam

_Eso es estúpido, puedo ir a donde demonios yo quiera, ¿pero no a este pequeño trozo de tierra? Los perros sí que son estúpidos,_ pensó Bella.

"_Está bien."_ Respondió Bella mientras se corría su auto, antes de que ellos pudieran preguntar que era ella. Estaba oscuro, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿Edward estaría en su casa?

Cuando llegó a su auto, vio su reflejo en la puertezuela. Parecía recién salida de una película de muertos viviente.

Su cabello era un desastre, había un gran agujero en su playera donde Jacob le había atacado, y sus ropas estabas llenas de lodo. Había, también, dos hoyos en la parte de atrás de su playeras, durante su recorrido había escondido sus alas.

Bella suspiró, su hombre tenía una evidente marca de mordida. La cicatriz estaba de color rojo oscuro, metálico. Le dolía mover todo el brazo, el musculo no sanaría en muchos días.

Se estiró hasta el asiento del pasajero para tomar su chaqueta y se la puso. Eso apestaba, Jaoc había roto una de sus blusas favoritas.

Bella condujo hasta casa con una sola mano. Cuando llegó, se quito se chaqueta y corrió arriba a tomar un baño, lo que le tomó más de lo usual. Limpió todo rastro de lobos de ella. También se limpió las heridas.

_No quiero que me de rabia…_ pensó sarcásticamente.

Cuando terminó, se envolvió en una toalla, y caminó hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta, y muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez:

1. Edward se giró, y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro.

2. Bella brincó y gritó, haciendo que su mano derecha –que sostenía la toalla- volara en sorpresa.

3. La toalla cayó.

4. Edward se le quedó mirando por un par de segundos antes de girarse y decir "_¡Oh, Dios mío!"_

5. Bella tomó las primeras ropas que encontró, levantó la toalla y voló hasta el baño como un murciélago escapando del infierno.

* * *

Edward miraba mientras ella corría de regreso al baño. Sus ojos aun seguían bien abiertos.

Tenía que admitirlo, ella era hermosa.

Maldito cromosoma Y.

No pudo evitar notar su hombro izquierdo. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

Bella rápida, pero cuidadosamente se cambio con lo que había tomado. Su usual ropa interior, un top y unos jeans deportivos.

Se sentó en el piso y enterró su cabeza en sus manos.

¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a Edward después de esto? No tenía la más mínima idea.

Bueno, tenía que encontrarla.

* * *

Regresó a su habitación y abrió la puerta con indecisión.

Tenía que sonreír, Edward aun seguía volteado.

"_¿Edward…?"_ Preguntó lentamente, susurrando.

"_Eh, sí, ¿ya puedo voltearme?"_ Preguntó Edward torpemente, tratando de ser un caballero.

"_Sí Edward, ya estoy vestida."_ Sonrió, aunque aún seguía sonrojada.

Caminó lentamente, cerró la puerta, y apoyó su espalda en ella.

Edward eventualmente se giró. El silencio era extremadamente incómodo.

"_Así que…"_ Edward intentó comenzar una conversación. Era como el primer día de nuevo. Torpemente puso una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"_Así que…" _Contestó Bella, viendo a todos lados excepto a él, sobándose las heridas. No se había dado cuenta que con la playera que estaba vistiendo la herida estaba simple viste.

Los ojos de Edward se centraron en la cicatriz.

"_Bella, ¿qué _sucedió_?"_ Dijo mientras rápidamente ya estaba a su lado. La cicatriz no estaba antes, ella vestía el mismo top anoche, _no que él estuviera espiando a algo parecido…_

Gentilmente desdibujó la marca, y luego movió su brazo cuando ella se encogió, su cara mostraba su dolor.

"_Sí, eso, ¿sabías que había metamórficos en La Push? Nadie me lo dijo…"_ Cortó. Vio como los ojos mieles de Edward pasaban a ser negros, y como si su pupila se dilatara hasta el área del iris.

"_Los. Perros. Hicieron. Esto"_ Dijo lenta y mecánicamente. Su cara tenía una expresión de furia.

"_¿Edward…?"_ Preguntó Bella en una voz queda.

Sus ojos parecieron suavizarse un poco, tomando un color chocolate. Gentilmente acarició la mejilla de ella con sus nudillos.

A Bella le causó un hormigueo.

"_Bella,"_ susurró, suavemente, con cariño. Bella no lo había notado, pero se había inclinado hacia él, cuando él había girado su mano para atrapar toda su mejilla.

"_¿Qué hacías en La Push?"_ preguntó, suavemente.

"_Tomé un giro equivocado, y termine en La Push, en alguna playa."_ Susurró.

"_¿Quién hizo esto?"_ Preguntó aun con suavidad.

"_Algún perro-hombre de nombre Jacob…"_ Cortó mientras los ojos de él volvían a ser negros.

"_¡Lo mataré!"_ Dijo Edward mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

"_No, ¡espera Edward!"_ Dijo Bella.

"_Bella, él te lastimó,"_ dijo aun mostrando sus colmillos, sus voz se había alzado un poco, aunque estaba vez también tenía un poco de dolor contenido.

"_¡Eso no significa que lo tengas que matar!"_ Dijo alzando la voz.

"_¡Sí!"_ Gritó ésta vez, girando, con dándole la espalda a ella. Su cara se sentía más fría sin la mano de él, si eso tenía algún sentido.

"_¿Por qué, Edward?"_ Gritó Bella. Nadie iba a morir por ella, sin importar quién era o qué había hecho.

"_¡Porque te amo!"_ Gritó él, girándose para tomar la cara de ella entre sus manos. La miró decididamente, bajándose a su altura para quedar a nivel de sus ojos.

"_Te amo, Bella,"_ susurró ésta vez, pero lleno de convicción.

Bella lo miró, antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír.

"_Oh, Edward…"_ Susurró antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

"_Bella,"_ susurró Edward en contra de sus labios, sus manos posadas en la cintura de ella siendo muy cuidadoso con su hombro.

Bella ignoró el dolor de su hombro. Alzó sus manos para posarlo sobre sus hombros y cerrarlos sobre el cuello de él.

El beso fue suave y dulce, como toda chica desea que sea su primer beso.

Cuando se separaron, Edward se inclinó, descansando su frente sobre la de ella.

"_Yo también te amo,"_ susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

Edward sonrió y besó su nariz, acercándola un poco más a él.

* * *

_Sé que deben de odiarme, yo misma lo hago, REALMENTE SIENTO NO PODER HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, digamos que tuve unas cuantas situaciones con las cuales lidiar y eso unido a la escuela no me dejaba tiempo, deben entender estoy en mi último año de prepa y si deseo entrar a la Uni y la facultad que quiero requerirá mucho de mi tiempo, digamos que las estadisticas no están comigo solo una de cada quince personas entra a Medicina._

_Espero que les haya gustado el chap, mínimo ya hemos tenido un gran avance..._

_Como creen que debería se haber sido la declaración, ¿así?, ¿más romántica? y ¿qué piensan de Jacob, su comportamiento y los Quileutes?_

_Por cierto había dicho que traduciría otros fics pero hasta que haya terminado One Step at a Time y los demás se pongan en formar no comenzaré un nuevo proyecto._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


End file.
